Forgotten Mistakes
by animateTheWords
Summary: When two of the most important people in Percy's life began to betray him, he had no choice but to go with his father to escape them. Two years had passed and Percy doesn't seem like he's anywhere to forgiving them but one accident beg to differ. Will this give them a chance for a reconciliation or will this lead to more mistakes. AU/OOC I do not own the characters.
1. First Mistake

**A/N So hey guys. So it was two weeks before when I got hit by this idea and I couldn't stop writing this one out. I think the story is kind of used before. I don't know why I started this story anyway but I really liked how I was going about it. I had one day of boredom and I just started writing this and voila, six chapters came out of it. Although, this is the first chapter I fixed so I doubt I will update quickly. **

**I really need to stop having so many stories though when I haven't finish my others ones lol but I will surely finish my two stories and this one too. I guess the people who are following me will have three stories updated monthly. I just really like to share the stories that swirl inside my head and I hope you guys would like it too. I hope you would enjoy this story of mine just as I enjoyed writing this one out. It's a bit angsty.**

* * *

><p>"Do you like anybody, Seaweed Brain?" A curly blonde 12 year old girl asked her best friend. Her stormy grey eyes boring onto him.<p>

"Like?" He asked confusedly. "What do you mean, Wise Girl?" The boy with the messy black hair looked up from the book he was studying from. His sea-green eyes was searching her face for answers.

"You know. Like somebody you want to kiss?" She giggled at her statement. Her question, though, was supposed to be fairly simple. Even with the boy's small comprehension in almost everything, anybody could understand what she was insinuating. However, her question was not something he could answer.

_You_, he thought. This is what makes his answer so complicated. How could he answer when he knows if he tell her, things would return to the same way as before? They had been best friends since three years old. The little boy was enjoying playing in the sand at the playground when a little girl sat across him and declared that he was going to be his best friends. It was a weird way to make friends but they were never normal to begin with.

The little boy didn't question at her at all and just started playing with her. They had become inseparable ever since. After being best friends for seven years, the boy started to notice the rapid beats of his heart. His heart would flip every time they would touch or bump each other. Her smiles was too radiant for him that he couldn't help but blush every time she graced him with it.

He never meant it to happen. He never meant to think of his best friend that way. The black haired boy just couldn't help it. He couldn't help but marvel at her beauty and intelligence. He knew that his feelings for her is too far gone that he knows she will be the death of him. He couldn't help but feel warm every time his blonde-friend would call him Seaweed brain. It was supposed to be an insult but to him, it was an endearment. It made him feel special that she knows so much about him that she her insults are attuned to what he loves.

His feelings for her gets deeper and deeper as they spend their time together almost every minute of their lives. It was always the simple antics and quirks that the boy had come to love. Take this moment for example. They are at their favorite playground where they met before. They were leaning against an old oak tree and the blonde-haired beauty had literally dragged the boy to study and do their homework out here. Instead of studying though, the sea-green eyed boy would occasionally just stare at her. He loves the way her button up nose would crinkle in annoyance every time she finds something she couldn't understand. He loves the way her eyebrows would meet every time she would concentrate. Most of all, he loves her laugh. The laugh that could make his day go better no matter what the problem might be.

He wanted to confess to his best friend how much he likes her that it has become a sin but he is scared. He has always been scared. She was the one who was always the brave on even if she is deathly afraid of spiders. She was the one who would stand up to bullies and punch them if they annoy her. So, how could he tell her how much he likes her when he couldn't even stand up to a barking dog?

So instead of saying he likes her, the black-haired boy just shrugged his bony shoulders and continued reading his textbook. However, the young girl obviously doesn't believe him. He had been weird lately. He has been writing a lot and that is something close to a miracle because she knows he has dyslexia. What shocked her most was when she read one entry in his notebook. He was confessing how he likes somebody. This caught the curiosity of his best friends because he never showed any indication that he likes anybody.

She nudged at him. "Come on. I know you like somebody. Is it Nancy?" The boy the just wrinkled his nose in disgust and she laughed at him. Nancy was a close relative to the Hulk except she wasn't a shade of green. She was more like a red Hulk.

"Well, I like somebody." She declared suddenly and the boy turned his gaze back to his best friend. He turned his head so quickly that he was afraid that he got whiplash. He just looked up at her and he tried very hard not to show his anticipation. He knew that he has no chance with her but that doesn't mean he wants somebody to take her. He was the only one who could understand completely and the always one who could see her beauty.

Most of the guys just noticed her lately ever since she hit puberty but he has always seen how beautiful she was. Her golden hair that had been always been curly that he had deemed it "princess curls." She always put it in a ponytail because she doesn't like how it looks. He always protested that it is more beautiful if it cascaded down but she never listens to him. As the day passes on, she became more beautiful that he wonders if it is a sin. Guys are staring at her lustfully even though they are just in middle school. Sooner or later, she would have noticed this too and she would leave him for better friends.

He knows that he won't be able to control who she likes but he still wants to know. "Who?" He asked nonchalantly but deep down the sea-green eyed boy was squirming. He knew very well that it will be somebody popular and not him. Who could blame her? The boy doesn't scream good looking when his whole face is full of acne. He also opts for glasses and he had to pick a frame that is big rimmed that it enlarges his eyes to the size of the eyes of an owl. No one would like him. If it weren't for the girl and his two guy best friends, he would be a loner. Then again, all of them are a bit of an outcast but sooner or later, Annabeth would have to move out of their group.

"Luke," she answered blushingly. He would have taken note how cute she is when she is blushing but right now, his heart clenched. Of course it had to be Luke. With his sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, most of the girls would easily swoon every time he would walk past them. The boy thought she could see his cockiness and how Luke is such a player but I guess, not even being the most intelligent in the class, could save her from Luke's charms.

Luke was 2 years older than them but he's still an eight grader. He's your usual I'm too good school and got held back multiple times. Still, the people praise the ground he walks on and even the teachers would give him slack. He was still the football captain even though he's a knucklehead. It's not like the young black-haired boy is any better but at least he got his priorities straight. It's not like it's the young boy's fault he is bad at school. With a severe case of dyslexia and ADHD, it was a miracle he made it this far.

"Oh." It was the only thing the boy could muster to say. His lack of enthusiasm is so evident that the girl did not miss his intonation.

"What's wrong?" She nudged at him again.

"Nothing," he tried to say but the girl just gave him her infamous intimating glare. It's not like he's scared of her. It's just he finds her so beautiful that he almost can't say no to her.

"Well, it's Luke Castellan, Wise Girl." The boy said and the disgust on his voice is so obvious.

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice rose a bit and the boy know she's ready to defend him.

"Well, you shouldn't like him. Everyone knows that he's just a playboy. You can't deny that he broke more hearts than his test scores." He said knowingly. "He's no good."

The girl stood up quickly and faced him. The anger in her face is evident. "Who are you to judge him? Who are you to say he sucks at tests when you are no better." She spat at him. "Who said you can tell me who to like or not?" she shouted at him and her glare was so harsh that he flinched under it.

"Wise gi—," he tried to explain but the girl was on a roll.

"Just so you know, I didn't expect for him to like me back. I just told you I like him and you just shot me down?" She spat at him. "And just so you know, he knows he is bad at school that's why he came up to me to ask me to tutor him!" He continued to defend him. "He wants to graduate already but it's you people who judge him harshly are the ones that is holding him back!" Her shouts has become more evident that people are looking at them.

He couldn't believe that she is falling for that kind of scheme. "You know that's just a ploy!" The boy accused but who could blame him since he had seen how many tricks Luke had laid before just get a girl. That's when it struck him. Luke's next target was her and he got mad at that. "He just chose you as her next target, Wise Girl. The girl who is still a virgin." He said to her while standing up.

That did not go well with his best friend as her face turned visibly red. She slapped him so hard that his glasses flew out of his face and was scratched from the impact of the fall. It didn't hurt him physically though, but it sure stung him. The fact, that they had been friends for such a long time and it was only one guy who could separate them and not let his best friend trust him, made him want to cry.

"Shut up." She said in a deadly whisper and he could hear the hate coming from her. It surprised him greatly since she only used it when she's shouting at the people who bullies him. He couldn't believe he could be at the receiving end of it. He couldn't comprehend how trying to protect her made her hate him.

"You don't know anything, Percy. Stop being jealous of him just because he's better than you." Her words just flew out of her mouth without filter and that him hard. Even though it was true he was jealous of Luke, he couldn't believe his best friend used it against him. His best friend of nine years decided that it's better to defend the guy she knew that was a player than the her best friend who had been there through thick and thin.

"Okay, Annabeth." He said in an audible whisper, afraid that she might hear his voice quaver.

He crouched down and picked up his things and left her there. The sea-green eyes were bloodshot by the time he got home and so were the grey eyes.

Percy apologized the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there you have it. Chapter one is done. I guess since I have chapters ready, I'll update within the week if I find time since I have projects lined up. One is the wedding invitation design I have to do for my sister! :D I hope you guys like it and follow it. Reviews and Comments are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Second Mistake

**A/N Hey guys! I was quite shocked that a lot of people started following this story. Thank you guys for that! So I told you guys that I would be updating much later but I am sick today and I had nothing to do but stay in bed. So, I just finished the second chapter and started my chapters on my other story. Although, it took longer since I have a raging headache when I was making this so I kept stopping but I still finished it. So before you guys start reading this, a word of warning. Sally is OC so just beware. I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter. I had that maniacal laugh when I was doing this chapter and I don't know why. So here you go. Hope you guys would continue reading this. Reviews and Comments are always appreciated. **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I don't know why but I think someone up there hates my guts. I mean couldn't someone regulate on how much a person is experiencing sadness. It hurts so much to think about how my life is ending up that I stopped thinking about it altogether. Sometimes, it's easier to let my misery eat me up.

It has been more than a year since my spat with my best friend, Annabeth and I'd want to say that things have gotten better after that little show. I thought that after apologizing to her, everything would return back to normal. Boy, I was so wrong.

It did actually return back to normal for about a week even if you count the times when everything would turn tense when we remember our argument about Luke. However, I completely forgot that Luke is quite determined and wouldn't just give up on wooing Annabeth just because she deflected him after our spat. Because she knows I don't like Luke, Annabeth decided to honor our friendship and stayed away from Luke. However, the constant asking for help finally broke down Annabeth's resolve and she pleaded to me to say yes to him. How could I say no when she gave me her puppy dog eyes?

After that, Luke had been constant at Annabeth's side and of course, my best friend really loved that fact that Luke is by her side. Luke seemed like he's really trying his best to get his grades up. I guess even the nimrod could get the picture that if he doesn't try his best at school, he wouldn't be able to get out of middle school since he got held back again and he will be graduating with us.

I could see how much they are getting closer to each other that I had been sidelined. At first, it was a study group then it turned to a study date. I flunked almost all my test if it weren't for my two guy friends helping me out. It was quite funny to watch that as soon as Annabeth got Luke's loving attention, my presence wasn't needed anymore.

Luke looked like an angel and he seemed eager to change his ways. Annabeth's crush on him has grown exponentially that I think she would do anything for him. It grown so much that whenever we would hang out, it would be all about Luke. My little time with her is all about Luke. Of course it crushed me every time we would talk about how happy she would be if he asked her out. However, what was I supposed to do when she would lit up a like Christmas tree whenever she thinks about her chances with him? I would just let her ramble on about Luke and accept the fact that I'm nothing but her friend. I don't think I even qualify as her best friend anymore.

I know that I shouldn't think of her this way but who could blame me? Who could say that my thinking is wrong when she couldn't even notice the purple bruise forming on my face? It was Luke all the time that I wonder if I should just give up and not bother her. I guess she only sees our little hang outs as a nuisance and a chore because she would only be interested on what I'm saying if it is about Luke.

I can't really hate Luke though since he has been so nice to me all this time. I thought he would be a jerk to me but whenever someone tries to bully me, he would stand up for me. However, he can't really protect me all the time, so I still get beat up most of the time. Before all of this, I could take the bullying I got from them because I know Annabeth is there to comfort me or make me laugh but now, she doesn't even notice the fact that my body is multicolored. She's so smitten with Luke that she doesn't care about me anymore. I didn't care though. Even if she recognizes my existence even for just a few moments, it was alright for me. I'm too infatuated with her that I can't stop hurting myself. I couldn't care less whether she sees me as nothing but a speck of dust. As long as she still notice me, I am happy as a clam. Besides, I couldn't just end our ten year long friendship just because I'm jealous but in the end, I didn't have a choice but to break my promise on keeping my friendship with her.

The day Annabeth and Luke became official is the start when life started to really test me. It was one of the worst day of my life and I didn't know that this would cause a huge gaping rift between us.

* * *

><p>Thursday seemed normal enough when I woke up that I didn't think that life couldn't get any worse although, the weather seemed to imitate hell here in New York and it's not even summer yet.<p>

My mom had called for my name for five times and I still slept like a rock and in the end, my mom had to come to my room. She then dragged me out of my bed by pulling my leg but of course, I held onto my headboard. I could her mom huffed in annoyance and walk off. I thought I could get some more sleep when I felt cold water hitting me and she had the gall to put ice in it as well.

"Gyaaah," I quickly got off my bed and shiver like a Chihuahua. "Mom!" I complained to her and she gave me a cheeky grin and pinched my right cheek.

"Mom!" I complained even more.

"You wouldn't wake up, honey. What was I supposed to do?" She asked innocently and I just rolled my eyes and went to go change. I heard my mom closed the door but without saying, "Get down here after you finish changing. If I see you back in your bed, I'll pour boiling water on you." With that threat, she gave me her motherly smile and went downstairs.

It wouldn't have taken me this long to wake me up if I didn't stay up all night waiting for someone to call me. Annabeth told me she was going to skype me and help me study for our test today since she couldn't keep her promise and come to our house for the night. She promised that we would skype instead. She was supposed to call me by 6pm and lo and behold, I waited until 2 in the morning till I get the message she wouldn't be calling me. I didn't even care that I would be flunking my math test again. I cared more about the fact that that was the fifth promise she broke.

Just last week, we had the rare chance of talking without Luke as our topic. However, I should have known that it would be short live because it hasn't been ten minutes into our talk when she squealed like a little girl and told me Luke is calling her. She then hang up on me.

My only comfort nowadays is through writing this out in my journal. I usually don't do this but since I don't have anyone to share my thoughts anymore, my journal had become my personal therapist. I have two other friends, I just don't like burdening them.

After getting dressed for school, I went downstairs and quickly sat down when I saw my favorite blue pancake that I know my mom made. My mom, Sally Jackson, had always been the best. She is a writer and had sold three books already that is quite well known but one of the things that made her into one of the best mom out there is because she tries everything to make our lives into a happy one. She had tried to make almost all our food into blue. It started when someone had told me that my favorite color, blue, is the ugliest color. I cried for hours and that's when she made her famous blue chocolate chip cookies. It was Annabeth though who had suggested the idea to my mother. Aside from Annabeth, my mother knows me like an open book and she knows when I'm down. Obviously, she knows my problems lies with Annabeth even if I had desperately tried to hide it. She always tried to cheer me up even if it doesn't work.

It was only my dad, Poseidon Jackson, who could truly cheer me up all the time besides from Annabeth. We had the same infatuation with water that it was all that we could talk about. It had been our joke ever since that my father is the god of the seas and since his name is Poseidon, it works pretty well. I even told him that since his my father, I'm a god too since my mother is for surely a goddess. My dad quickly nodded his head to my suggestion and my mom just smiled warmly to our little antics.

My dad is a marine biologist and ever since I was a toddler, he would take me take me to his work in the aquarium and he would tell me the different sea creatures inside of the tank. He would tell me so many different facts about the marine life that my teacher was amazed when I did my report perfectly. It was about the sea creatures that live in the Atlantic Ocean. She was amazed by the facts that I provided especially since I was only in the second grade. They had to call my parents to confirm that I did that on my own.

I was on my fifth pancake when my mom spoke up, "So Percy, when will your final exams start." Of course mom would ask that since it's already the end of May and this usually when I start stressing out whether I would survive the tests. The only reason I even survive one of these exams is because Annabeth is there to help me out. However, with my best friend attach to Luke's hip, I don't think it's possible this year.

"Oh, I forgot to check." I said evasively but it's true that I don't know. Annabeth would usually just remind me when it would start. My mom scowled at me for being negligent of my studies. My dad, however, just laughed at me and ruffled my hair. My dad doesn't usually push me when it comes to school since he knows how much hard time I experience when it comes to my studies. I just smiled at him sheepishly because even though he is lax around me, I still want to make them proud.

"Dad, how long are you going to be in Chicago?" My father usually travel around to places since he became such an important man in his field that he is well-sought out there. He was supposed to be leaving right now for a conference over in Chicago.

"Hmm, just about two days. Don't worry, Perce. Fishing day is still on." He just gave me his lopsided smile that I had inherited from him. I returned his smile. It was a tradition for our family to go to the lake where we had a cabin nearby. We would be there for about two days so that we could fish all throughout the weekend. Then the week after that, we would go to Montauk for our beach day.

I looked at my watch and saw it was already seven. I quickly downed two more pieces of pancakes before standing and saying goodbye to my parents with both a kiss to their cheeks. It was a habit that I have never outgrown. It was my way of saying how much I love them and how wonderful to see my parents' marriage still going strong since a lot of my parents are divorced already. Annabeth's parents were one of them.

I bid them farewell to them again and closed the door and the bus arrived just in time. I got on board and quickly looked for my friends. I saw them in the middle of the bus but I saw them bickering about something. They quickly stopped though when they saw me walking towards them. They plaster on smiles and you could spot it a mile away and know that it was faked and forced.

"Hey Percy!" My broody cousin, Nico, called over. I know something is wrong is because he tried to sound cheerful.

"Hey Nico. Hey Grover." I called back and pushed them inside the seat so that I could sit beside them. We were small enough that we could fit inside one seat.

"Hey there, Perce." Grover smiled but he had to ruin. "Where's Annabeth?" My face just darkened when Grover said that. He knows that Annabeth promised me to be at our house last night to help me study. Nico elbowed Grover pretty hard.

"Hey!" Grover protested but Nico just gave him a look to stop talking and he quickly got the message.

I didn't care though. My thoughts were on Annabeth who is probably catching a ride with Luke. I don't think I've ever seen her on the bus anymore.

"Oh, never mind." He amended quickly. I just acted like I didn't hear it all but instead focused on their argument a while ago.

"So, what are you guys arguing about?" I asked remembering how serious it was.

"Arguing? Who's arguing?" Grover said and I just raised my eyebrow at him. You'll always know when he would lie since he would have this nervous laugh that sounds like a bleat of a goat. Nico face palmed himself and sighed at Grover's acting skills. It is one of these times that I really love the fact that Grover couldn't even tell a white lie.

"It's nothing, Percy. We were just debating about something." Nico said softly and right there, I knew that this is more than a serious topic. Nico only used that voice if there is some really bad news. My cousin seemed to notice his blunder and whispered a cuss.

"Tell me what's wrong, now." My voice was deadly calm that I had inherited from my father. I know that they will answer this time and Grover sighed in defeat.

"Now Percy. I want you to take this lightly and calmly." Grover started and my anxiety spiked. I knew this is about Annabeth and Luke.

"Luke would be asking Annabeth to be his steady girlfriend today." Nico whispered and my whole world just stopped. It felt like the ground had disappeared as I stumble forward.

"What?!" It can't be. I know that they hang out a lot but if they become official, I know that I'll never be able to hang out with her, much less tell her what I really feel.

"I'm sorry, Perce." Grover said. They know how much I like Annabeth and they know how much I'm hurting right now. I just stayed quiet for the rest of the bus ride.

When we got off the bus, I just stayed solemn. I didn't even care when someone shouted that Mr. Blofis wouldn't be present today. Like that's a surprise. Our English teacher had been usually absent lately and had missed a lot of his classes.

I really think that someone upstairs hate me because just as we opened the school doors and stepped in, Annabeth had shouted yes to Luke and kissed him heatedly. I could hear my heart shatter into a million pieces and I didn't hesitate to turn around and ran back home. I didn't even care that my friends called after me. I know that people would tease me since they know how much I like Annabeth. She's the only one who failed to notice my feelings for her.

Even though our house is about thirty minutes away if we walk, I still went back home since I don't want to see Annabeth being in cloud nine. It hurts too much to see her how happy she is in somebody's arms. I could feel my eyes stinging and I just let my tears fall. By the time I arrived at our street, my face is drenched with my tears. I wanted some comfort from my mom but there are other things to worry about when I heard shouting inside the house. I knew that those were the voices of my parents.

"Poseidon! Stop!" I finally discerned and I knew it was my mom who shouted that and I was quite shocked that Dad was still here. He should be at the airport already since it would be leaving in an hour. I quickly wiped my tears off and ran towards our house. What I saw completely stunned me.

My dad was towering over Mr. Blofis' unconscious naked form. My dad's face was like a raging tempest and I could see his fist covered in blood. However, what shocked me even further was my mom. She was undeniably naked beneath the bed sheet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how did you guys like this chapter? Tell me your thoughts and your predictions on what is going to happen :) Hope you guys like this chapter. It was really fun to write this.**


	3. Third Mistake

**A/N Hey guys! Well, I am more than pleased to know that people are interested in this story especially after you guys learned that I will make Sally into one of the bad guys. Yes, she will play a role that is more than displeasing and I hope you guys could stomach the idea of Sally being such an OC character. ****I guess I saw so many stories portraying Poseidon as the one who cheats or the one who leaves their family that I had the idea forming in my mind what it could be like as Sally as the cheater.****  
><strong>

**So, because of people asking me to update fast. Here you go but this is my last update for the month. My next update would be on Christmas vacation because our finals week had finally fallen upon us. My mind would be bullied into making so many projects that I hope I would pass this term. All I want for Christmas is a passing grade.**

**So here you go. I hope you guys like it. Like always, Reviews and Comments are more than appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

You know that feeling when you feel like everything you cared for is starting to slip away. That saddening moment when your whole world is crashing down upon you. I didn't even know things could turn this way when all my life I believed my parents were happy together.

I saw my dad shaking in anger and blood is dripping from his knuckles onto the carpeted floor that for a second, I thought my dad had killed Mr. Blofis. I was relieved to see he was still breathing even if it is barely breathing. Mom's hand covered her mouth in shock because I don't think she ever saw my dad fume this bad but then again, my mom had just cheated on dad. Mom's other hand was still clasping on to the bed sheet that was barely covering her body.

If there is one thing that I wish I have never seen, it was the look that my father wore that day. Dad looked at mom and it was one of the most painful thing to ever look at. His once serene and calm face was twisted in agony and anger. I didn't blame mom for cringing at dad's demeanor towards her. Dad always wore a cheerful expression that you would always feel safe when you see him. You couldn't just help but smile back at the aura my father would exude every time he would interact with somebody. Now, however, it is one of the most dangerous thing I have ever seen, yet, you couldn't deny how much pain he is right now.

"Why?" My father whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear it but my mom obviously heard it quite well.

"Posei—," my mom started but dad interrupted, "Why Sally?!" Dad boomed. Mom's eyes started to leak while dad just clenched his jaw but I could see his eyes start to redden.

After dad looked at my mother for about a minute, dad turned away when he couldn't find what he is searching for in my mom's expression. However, I don't think my dad expected to see his only son to witness any of this. He looked like he was tased when he saw me gaping at the scene that had just unfolded. Mom looked followed dad's gaze unto why he stopped from leaving and she just gaped at my presence.

"Percy—," she opened and closed her mouth like a fish and once upon a time, I would laugh and tease her for the look she just gave me. It wasn't every day I would leave my mom speechless but right now, I couldn't comprehend how a woman with so much principle in her life could ever cheat on her husband.

"Honey, it's not what it looks like." She tried to explain but even she saw how pathetic her excuses are and she could also see it in my eyes how I easily deduced her unchaste ways.

My mom, the greatest mom I could ever had, had cheated on my father. If a person would have said to me that my mom is an adulterer, I would have punched them in the face so hard even the teachers would applaud for my punch. However, I could blatantly see the marriage that I have always admired begin to fall apart.

I started to shake my head in denial and started to back away from them. No matter how much proof I'm seeing right now, I couldn't just accept this. I couldn't accept that this could lead my family to ruins. My tears started to fall once more as I see in front of me the woman that I had always admired. The mother that I would boast to anybody any time had greatly betrayed my expectations. Dad walked up to me and grabbed my hand. He then dragged me out of the house into the car.

I could her mom shouting, "Poseidon! Poseidon! Wait!" I doubt my mother could get out of the house and chase us to the car with her look right now and my father didn't even care as we drove off to who knows where. I didn't retaliate since I wanted to get away from my mom at the moment. I even forgot about my broken heart completely because right now, it's my dad who is hurting like hell. I just looked straight ahead and I don't even think we were driving by the speed limit.

It was after thirty minutes of driving when I finally looked at my father. He got his eyes set out to the road and I could see his jaws clenched so hard in hopes of restraining the tears to spill but the tears were flowing freely down his face. I have the feeling that we will crash sooner or later because I could see the tears blinding my dad.

"Dad," I tried to call onto him but he still sped the car like a maniac.

"Dad!" As I saw my dad slip to the other lane and see an incoming truck. I held onto my seat and I saw my dad finally getting out of his trance and swerve back to our lane but we overshot and almost hit a tree. I didn't even notice that we were at the outskirts of the city.

"Dad," I said again as I touched his hand, which was gripping the steering wheel tightly. He let his hands unclenched a bit and slammed his head onto the steering wheel. He hit his head onto it multiple times like it could take away the emotional pain he is bearing. I could hear my dad bawl like a little child and I couldn't help but cry as well. Cars just pass us by like there's nothing heartbreaking happening right now. I don't why my dad deserved this much since he did his best to become the best husband and father.

The question of why did my mother had the need to do this to us kept popping in my brain. To make matters worse, she cheated with my English teacher. The subject where I where I had so much trouble because of my dyslexia. It's like my mother had insulted and slapped me by having an affair with him. I know my dad is away from home a lot of times but that doesn't mean she have to find somebody else to spend time with. Dad is doing his best support us and he couldn't help it if this is what it takes to bring food to the table.

"I'm sorry, son." My dad whispered, afraid that I might his voice quiver but anyone could guess that he is crying. He just kept his head down on the steering whell.

"Don't be dad." I gave him a side hug. "You did nothing wrong."

"I just—I," it's so painful to watch a grown man cry and it's more painful to watch your dad break down. To see my father fall apart is an agony like no other.

He always posed as a strong and confident man that could take on any challenge but right now, I have seen for the first time my dad with all of his defenses down. We stayed there for over an hour before my dad barely collect himself back together and drove back to the city. We stayed at a hotel and stayed away from mom for two days before my dad finally succumbed to my mother's constant calls.

Line break

The news of Mr. Blofis being beaten up has already spread like a wildfire when I came back to school on Monday. No one even knows who broadcasted the news to the student body but at least they didn't know that it was my father who knocked him out but frankly, I couldn't care less about it. I was hoping that he would be in a coma for the things he had done to our family and so that we won't have an English teacher. It's a win-win situation but no such luck. My mom had patched him up and told him to get out of the house when he woke up last Thursday.

He was back here at school but he was sporting bruises all over his face and all I could just do is smirk when I saw him coming out of his car. I kept recalling what happened while I was walking towards my locker.

_Flashback_

_Our family right now is on the brink of splintering because of that man. It was already four hours since we checked in the hotel and my mom had already called us for about 58 times already. I know that my dad is hurting right now and he wouldn't like to talk to my mom yet but I could see how he is having an internal war with himself. Even if my mom had cheated, she is still my dad's greatest weakness. I know how much he loves her that he would die for her without a doubt in his mind._

_It took him a year of wooing her so that she could say yes on being official as a couple and it took him another four years before he was sure my mom would say yes to a marriage proposal. My father had been called whipped so many times because of his utter dedication to my mom but he didn't care. He wouldn't even care if he got bullied because of it. He love my mom too much to care about what other say about him behind his back. _

_So, after two days of my mom begging us to come back home, my dad's resolve had fallen apart. I guess even I would finally relent since my mom even had the dedication of finding where we are and knelt down on her knees._

_Once we got back at home, my parents locked themselves in their room to talk it over. I just sat near their door to at least hear what was happening. For the first part, I couldn't hear what they were saying because I knew they know that I'm just outside their door. Then, I guessed my dad couldn't keep it in because I could hear his voice rise._

"…_make it alright for you to cheat on me!?" He shouted at my mom._

_I guess my mom is trying her best to make her voice level since I couldn't hear her respond._

"_Just stop! Stop! Think for a second on what you're saying to me now!" I don't know what I should do right now because if their conversation doesn't turn out well, I knew I would see the collapse of our family._

"_Am I not enough to you, Sally?" He asked loudly and I heard his voice crack and I don't even have to hear it to know my dad is crying once more. I don't know how long I sat there waiting for them. The anticipation is eating me that I couldn't help but let a few tears slip. _

_After what felt like forever, the door to their room finally opened. My cheeks hurt from smiling when I saw my parents holding hands as they come out of their room. As soon as mom saw me, she hugged me to death and muttered so many apologies that I lost count. I hugged her back tightly and forgave my mom since I couldn't stay mad at mom that long. We were crying together as I told her I forgive her. Dad just hugged the two of us and I couldn't help but think that we were able to salvage our family._

_Flashback Ends_

A sudden bear hug took me out of my reverie and I heard Grover bleat like a goat saying, "Percyyyy, what happened to you?" He questioned me and I couldn't blame him since after I stormed off last Thursday, I didn't contact any of them. Who could blame me though? My family was almost torn apart because of Mr. Blofis. School is least of my worries at that time. Nico was leaning against a locker and was looking at me intently.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain. Where were you?" I look towards the voice and saw the one girl that had unintentionally broke my heart into a million pieces when she said yes to Luke. Gods, why did she have to be so beautiful? She was frowning at me but I couldn't help but notice how cute she is when she is worrying about me. I didn't even know I was staring when I Annabeth just whacked me in the head.

"Oww," she just raised her eyebrow at me waiting for some explanation. "Oh, umm. Sorry Wise Girl. There was—," I tried to explain but Luke came out of nowhere and butten in.

"Hey babe," he said while putting his arm over her shoulders. He then kissed her quickly on the lips and I just saw her blush by the gesture. I just stood there fuming deep inside and I could see how my friends notice my sudden rigidness.

"Hey goat-boy," he said in a condescending voice and I was shocked when he said that. I looked at them and they seemed to be used to it. I looked at Annabeth but I don't even think the girl noticed Luke talk because she couldn't stop ogling at him. "Why are you having a bromance moment with Percy?" I just noticed that Grover still hasn't let go of me yet. I took him off quickly and he pouted at me like a baby. I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, come on babe." I gagged internally when I heard his pet name for Annabeth once more. "We wouldn't want to be late for class." He said to her but I could see him waggle his eyebrows at her and I knew that they would be making out first.

"I'll talk to you later, Seaweed Brain," she said before leaving.

"I doubt it." I mumbled. Annabeth didn't hear but I knew that Luke did. He smirked at me like he knows how much he is taking her away from me. I just gaped at him, shocked that he knew it but then I should have known that he was just acting to be nice around us.

"So when did Luke drop his act." I asked them while looking at the newest couple of the school. I could feel everyone's stare land at me and grin at my bad luck.

"The day they got together, of course." Nico said disdainfully. I kicked my locker in annoyance since I almost trusted that creep.

"Annabeth looks like a puppy on a leash," Nico said while looking at their disappearing forms and I couldn't help but agree to that. "So what happened to you, cous?" He asked as he returned his gaze towards me.

I then told them the whole story. How my mom and Mr. Blofis had an affair and how my dad found about it. I told them that it was my dad who pounded Mr. Blofis face. I had a grin etched on my face as I recall that one.

"So that's why he has bruises on his face. We thought he got mugged by some robbers." Grover inputted mockingly. All three of us liked Mr. Blofis before even if we had a hard time at the subject. He was the only one who had at least have a sense of humor. However, my friends support me too much and I know that we are sharing the same vendetta against him.

"Yeah. Then after that my dad dragged me out of the house. We didn't come home till two days after." I added nonchalantly while opening my locker to get my stuff but that day was one of the most painful experience in my life. The fact that my family was in danger of splitting because of that one man.

"How's your father, then." Nico asked and I cringed when I remember how my dad was.

I sighed and said. "My father is going overboard trying to be the perfect husband that it is quite painful to watch. I'm not mad at my mom anymore but she's the one who needs to do this, not dad. It was her who did him wrong." Grover just smiled sadly at me.

"We all know how much your father loves your mother." I looked away because I know that is so true.

"So when are you going to tell Annabeth?" Grover asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Annabeth? I'll tell her about my parents as soon as she's not too busy with Luke but as we all know, I doubt that will happen." I rolled my eyes to display that it doesn't hurt but anyone that knows me well that it pains me that I don't have her to comfort me. We were always telling each other our problems so that we could help each other out and the one time I really need her, she is too busy making out with her boyfriend.

They sighed, "Okay but not that. We're talking about the other one you haven't been able to talk to her with."

I looked at them and sighed in exasperation. They still insist that I tell Annabeth even though she is clearly infatuated with Luke.

"You know I won't tell her." I said to them seriously. "She's happy now, isn't she? She doesn't need to know that her best friend like her more than a best friend should, though I doubt I'm still her best friend. I think I'm downgraded to just a friend right now." I closed my locker in an attempt to show them that the topic is a closed matter.

"She needs to know, Perce." Nico still urged to keep the conversation going. I shouldered my book bag and didn't say anything. I walked towards our English class just to get away from the topic even if it meant seeing that man.

"Come on, cous. Sooner or later, she will know. She's not dumb and you know that." Nico came after me in hopes to sway me. Grover caught up as well but didn't say anything. He knows fully well how much I hate to talk about it. It was only Nico who was brave enough to pry this topic open.

"Oh? I have been infatuated with her for more than three years, dear cousin, and yet, she still hasn't notice." I challenge him as we enter the room. I was irritated that Mr. Blofis isn't here yet because Nico could still badger me about telling Annabeth.

"Because she's focused on Luke. If you tell her—," I cut him off and replied, "If I tell her, it might splinter our friendship. I know you mean well but I'd rather stay friends and not tell her." I said with finality. "Besides, I have better things to worry about." I added as I saw Mr. Blofis come inside classroom.

I didn't even pretend to listen to him when he was discussing but I was quite surprised that he wasn't mad at me. I would thought that we would rage at me since my mom had just cut off their connections. But then again, I guess his way of getting back at me is not notice me at all because I finally noticed that he wouldn't even bother to acknowledge my existence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, that ends this chapter. Before you guys rant that Poseidon easily forgave her, I would like to say like son, like father. But don't worry, you guys just have to wait for the next chapter to see what's in store. I would love to update faster but I don't think I will have time until christmas vacation. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked that. Reviews and Comments are always appreciated. I bid you guys an early Happy Thanksgiving.**


	4. Fourth Mistake

**A/N Hey there people! So, it's still not our christmas vacation but I was able to create this chapter from all that time I was waiting for my animation to finish rendering. And also the fact that my friend had been bugging me to update. I was really happy that people are loving the story. Early warning for you guys though. When my friend heard of what I'm planning on what Sally would be doing in the later chapters, she was punching my arm. Anyways, I still hope that you guys would still love this since I really love creating this story.**

** thedarklord425 Of course he's going to tell them :D and I can't wait to post that chapter because I'm hoping to put so much drama into it. Beating up Luke? Hmm, would it be a spoiler if I said he will but Percy will beat him up with another reason.**

** adebisi980 I was actually listening to that when I was rereading chapter 3 before posting it lol.**

** myra You will see your answer here :)**

**I haven't done this in a while lol. Thank you guys for the reviews. It was really nice to see it. So review and comment on what will happen next. I am hoping to keep you guys hook on this :) **

**So here is chapter four! Fourth Mistake! **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

A week had passed since the incident with Mr. Blofis and things started to return back to normal at our house. The tension between my parents had disappeared completely and dad had finally been able to go to the conference he had to postpone. Mom had finished her latest synopsis and brought home the good news that her editor loved it immediately.

I wish things were the same on my end though. Grover bombed me with the news that our finals is already next week. I have completely forgotten about that small detail about school. I've been stressing out so much that even Annabeth doesn't have an excuse not to notice.

Nico, Grover and I were at our table in the cafeteria and today we were having enchilada for lunch which is Grover's favorite day. We were eating our lunch, well, they were trying to eat their lunch. I, on the other hand, am panicking like there's no tomorrow.

"Stop shaking your goddamned leg, Perce!" Grover finally snapped. "Can't a guy eat his enchilada in peace?" I rolled my eyes at him when he took a huge bite out of his food.

"Sorry, G-man." I said sarcastically which he returned with a pointed look.

Nico was about to say something when Annabeth slid into the chair next to me. We just gawked at her because ever since Luke and Annabeth had become a couple, they were practically inseparable that she stopped sitting with us. I try not to get hurt by it but Annabeth's been a big part of my life ever since I was a child.

"What?" She said when she noticed our stares at her. "Is it wrong to sit with you guys?" She asked and I couldn't help but blush at her pout. Couldn't she stop being damn cute?

"No, it's just you don't usually sit with us anymore." Nico said bluntly while nodding his head towards me. I ducked my head but Annabeth had caught on.

Annabeth swung her arms around me and I swear my body is on fire. After a long time of being deprived of Annabeth's affections, I couldn't help but feel like I'm in heaven.

"Aww, does Seaweed Brain miss me?" She said in a child's voice just like she used to do when she's teasing me. I just shoved her a bit but I couldn't help the smile forming on my face. Why does she have so much power over me?

"Don't worry, I miss you too." She said and gave me a hug which I hoped to last a little longer but I don't have that much luck.

"So, where's Luke?" Grover asked while he was cleaning up his shirt from the cheese he dropped onto it. Even I couldn't help but be disgusted at his actions right now. "What?" He asked as he saw us watching him clean up his mess.

"You're disgusting, man." I said that caused Annabeth to laugh and my smile just widened further. Nico was laughing too I guess but I couldn't care less.

"Oh, shut up." I yelped as Grover kicked me in the shin. "So, where's Luke?" Grover asked Annabeth again while I was rubbing the spot Grover kicked. Jealousy kicked in quickly when I heard Luke's name and I wanted to strangle Grover for dragging his name into the conversation.

"Oh, he had a family emergency today and couldn't come to school." She said before taking a bite out of her food.

"Is that why you're here?" Nico asked nonchalantly but I could hear the bite from his words. Thank the gods that Annabeth didn't notice but her answer struck pain. She gave us a nod and Nico's face darkened while Grover set his food down.

"What?" Annabeth asked as she noticed the change in the mood. I plastered on a smile even though I'm hurting in the inside.

"Nothing. You know them. They're weird." I laughed but gave them a pointed look. I don't want Annabeth to be mad at us if she knew how much we hated Luke. Thank the gods that Grover was cooperative as ever. He stuck his tongue out playfully and said, "Like you're one to talk."

Annabeth laughed again and I sighed in relief. Nico was always against me whenever I try to defend Annabeth's actions or words these days. I guess he's trying to protect me but what should I do when I am in an unrequited love.

"Anyways," Annabeth began that took me out of my musings, "why were you shaking like a Chihuahua, Perce?" I gave her a quizzical look. "I could see you a mile away shaking your leg, Seaweed brain." She said while she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh," I said as I finally realized.

"Yeah, oh," she imitated on how I said it and I gave her a weak shove. She retaliated though and I almost fell on the floor if I hadn't caught myself in time. Annabeth just laughed at me and I gave her a pointed look. I hope it was a pointed look because even I had to say that a dopey smile wouldn't convey the message of annoyance.

"So,what's up with you?" She asked me again.

"Just stressing out for the exams for next week." I sighed in defeat and put my head down.

She slapped my arm and said, "Oh, right! I completely forgot about that!" She exclaimed.

"Shocker…," Nico said in a whisper. I was just glad that Annabeth didn't hear it but I knew that Nico had a point in that sarcastic comment.

"Wanna study together on Saturday?" She offered and I couldn't believe what she's saying.

"You serious?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Of course I am serious, Seaweed Brain." She said while slapping my arm and I couldn't help but gave her a huge smile.

"Thank you! I'm going to flunk if you aren't going to help me." I said excitedly.

"I know, you doofus. Besides, it's not like Luke and I are doing anything that night." I'm just surprised that my smile faltered only for a bit because what she said was one of the most hurtful thing she ever said to me.

Nico just coughed and looked down to hide his scowling face. "Umm, I'm going to throw my trash." He said as he got up and took his tray with him.

"I'll come, too." Grover said quickly and followed him.

"What's with them?" Annabeth asked innocently and I couldn't help but feel the urge to not talk to her but who am I kidding? I am in need of her attention even if it is just studying.

"I don't know." I said while forcing a smile. I should be glad that Annabeth didn't catch my fake smile but really I felt hurt even more since she usually would know when I'm forcing a smile. However, like a true martyr, I let it pass like nothing happened.

"My place?" I asked her.

"As long as your mom makes those cookies." She said while punching my arm lightly. I really do miss this kind of interaction with Annabeth. I wish Luke would always be busy so that I could hang out with her more often.

"I'll text her right now to start baking." I chuckled when she lit up like a christmas tree. She have always loved my mom's cooking. I started texting my mom.

"You could also tell me what happened to you last week." I almost dropped my phone whe she said that. I completely forgot that I was able to tell her what happened yet but it's not like it was my fault. I didn't like remembering the incident and also I really don't want to tell her what my mom did. Annabeth and my mom were always so close that Annabeth see her as her own mother ever since Annabeth's mom left their family.

"Umm, yeah. Sure." I said nervously. We just talked for the rest of the lunch while Grover and Nico didn't return at all. I guess they wanted to give me some alone time with Annabeth which I really appreciated especially since our talk didn't involve Luke.

The bell had finally rung and we had to go to class which ended my blissful moment with her. I really hate school for such a bad timing.

"So Saturday?" I asked her one more time as we reached her classroom.

"Yeah. Remember. Your mom's cookies." She gave me a pointed look. We both just laughed at her antics.

"I won't forget." I said happily and she went to her seat. I didn't even care if I was skipping my entire way to my classroom.

Line Break

I didn't see Annabeth for the rest of the week and I was getting anxious. I know that Annabeth must be hanging out with Luke again but it hurts that she's just using us when she's bored. I should really stop getting hurt over this because obviously I will still try to vie for her attention even if it meant hurting myself.

I was also nervous that Annabeth might bail on our study date. I just hope that I'm wrong in thinking that Annabeth doesn't care about our study date as long as she's with Luke. Nico seemed like he lives just to crash my hope.

"She won't come you know." He said for the thousandth time and I'm ready to strangle my cousin for reminding me my worries.

"Thanks Mr. Negative. I hope you find amusement in crushing my hope and dreams." I snapped at him and left the table to go to my locker. I regretted my decision immediately.

I wish that the principal might come strolling down the hallway because I can see Annabeth and Luke having a heated make out session that it makes me want to puke. Mostly, I wanted to die though from the pain and jealousy that rose inside of me. I quickly went back to the cafeteria but not without seeing Luke have a glint in his eyes when he saw me.

"Not one word from you, Di Angelo." I said while flopping back to my chair. Nico seemed to catch my mood and didn't say anything the entire period.

Line Break

It was Saturday morning and I couldn't help but try to prepare for Annabeth's arrival. It had been a while since she came to our house and my mom had taken up to the challenge of making a lot of her blue cookies for Annabeth. She even said that she will be out of the house so that Annabeth and I could have some alone time.

"Just remember, Perce. I don't want any funny business." I blanched at her suggestion and I know that my face resembles like a tomato.

"Mom!" I shouted. "You know Annabeth and I aren't like that!" My mom just laughed at my expression.

"Just don't…," she started but I interrupted. "Mom!" She laughed even more.

"Besides, she got Luke for that." I said in a small voice and my mom immediately stopped laughing at me.

"I'm sorry, Perce." She said while embracing me. "In time, she will see how much you're better for her." She said comfortingly. I just smiled at her.

"But seriously, I think Annabeth should come here more often. You always clean the house whenever she's coming here." She ruffled my hair affectionately while I blush at her comment. Was I that obvious?

She looked at her watch and her eyes bulged out. "Oh, I'm late." She said in a panicked voice.

"Late? Where are you going?" I asked her seeing she's in a dress.

"To my editor. She said she would help me out with this book I'm working on." She answered to my question.

"Oh okay. Good luck on your book mom." I said to her while giving her a two thumbs up.

"Thanks. Stay safe, son." I blushed in deep red again.

"MOM!" She laughed at me again before leaving the house. I shook my head at my mom for being so childish at times.

I went to my room and try to clean up the mess I've made since a lot of my underwear is still hanging from the top of my wardrobe.

"Oh gods. Glad she didn't see that one." I said to myself as I saw the My Little Ponies printed on my boxer hanging from door handle.

I hummed happily as I waited for Annabeth.

It was three pm when Annabeth had decided to text me that she's on a date with Luke and wouldn't make it. This was the first time that anger flared in me because of Annabeth. I was so mad at her that I threw my phone across the room. I didn't even care that there's a crack on my phone or the fact that it won't start up anymore.

I couldn't understand how Annabeth could just completely forget about me. Am I really a friend to her? If so, why is she doing this to me? Am I not important enough?

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to dwell on my sadness right now because I heard our front door open with a loud bang. I quickly went downstairs to see my dad running towards me.

"Hey da-," I didn't even finished my question before my dad caught me by the shoulders.

"Where's your mom?" He asked frantically and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Mom?" I asked dimly.

"Yes! You're mom!" I was surprised to see my dad acting this way again.

"She said she went to her editor and-," Dad didn't even let me finish my sentence and he went running out of the door. I quickly followed and saw him getting on the car. I was worried about his actions that I was thinking that my mom was doing something wrong.

I climbed into the car as well. Dad didn't even acknowledge my presence while he drove off towards the company she work for.

As soon as we arrived, my dad dashed towards the front desk and frantically asked for my mom.

"Has Sally Jackson come in today?" He asked the desk clerk quickly.

"Sally Jackson?" He said in a drawled voice.

"Yes! Has she come in today?" He said in a panicked voice. _Mom, _I thought to myself, _I hope you're not doing this again._

"Just a sec, sir." The clerk replied and got on the phone.

"Yes. A man came in," He started speaking to the phone.

"Her husband," my dad cut in.

"I'm sorry, her husband came in here asking for his wife, Sally Jackson." He said. He nodded for twice before putting down the receiver.

"I'm sorry, sir but your wife hasn't come in for about four weeks now. Her editor is getting quite angry with her. Please tell her that since she hasn't returned our calls." He stated to us and my dad just paled into a ghostly white.

My dad didn't even reply and he flew towards our car. I just gave an apologetic smile towards the clerk and followed my dad. I couldn't even process the fact that my mom is doing this again to us. I couldn't even comprehend why I have to learn that the two most important women in my life doesn't care about what I'm feeling anymore.

"Do you know where your teacher lives?" My dad asked as we got on the car. I shook my head. He sighed.

"I'm sorry to do this, son but," he started and I knew what he was going to ask before he could say it. "Do you want to live with me or your mom?" He asked me while looking straight ahead. His jaw was clenched again and I could see how much this is affecting him.

"Yours." I finally said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that folks is only the beginning mwuahaha. One question with you guys and I hope you guys could answer. Is my pacing on this story alright? I'm still pretty new at this and I don't know whether I'm going too fast or too slow.**

**Reviews and comments are always appreciated :D**

**I will update after I updated my two other stories :D Hope you would support those stories as well. **

**Betrayed's Loyalty is coming to an end soon though.**

**Undercover Love is my other one.**

**Happy Reading fellow fanfiction readers :D**


	5. Fifth Mistake

**A/N Hey fellow readers! It's christmas vacation and I'm free at last from school! So, I was supposed to update my other stories first but I got stuck and had a writer's block. Apparently, that didn't apply to this story. So, I'm really glad for all the positive reviews and so many people followed this story that I am quite giddy. Lol. **

** nonameforthisguy hmm I guess I wanted to see her in a different light other than the saint like description of her in every story. Also, so far, Sally just gets worse after this so I am quite sorry for that. However, I still have no idea how to end this story and I am open to ideas.  
><strong>

** elvander72 Yes I am going to change to Annabeth's POV but I am deciding which chapter so I'm not sure when. **

** myra so you're idea of Percy punching Paul got stuck on me and I had decided to use it lol.**

** thedarklord425 So, this is not really it when I said Percy will beat Luke but he did beat Luke in this chapter. I just thought it would be appropriate in this part.**

**So thank you guys for all the positive feedbacks. I do not discourage any negativity though. Also, if you want to point out flaws that would be great. I'm still starting as a writer in this site and I would love to improve. Anyway, here is chapter five guys. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**FIFTH MISTAKE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Monday rolled in and it's the first time I had no preparation whatsover for the exams. With my dad finding about my mom's stupidity and the fact that my best friend had decided that I'm no longer important, I had decided not to care about it anymore. If I fail, then I should fail. Besides, I think dad would understand if he's only son fail the exams since things had been downright crazy this weekend.

Speaking of my dad, he had finally had enough of my mom and decided to file a divorce with her. It was the last straw for my dad when she confessed that she had never stopped having an affair ever since the day my dad caught her for the first time.

They were on the phone at that time and I had pleaded with my dad to at least put it on speaker phone so that I could hear whatever reasons she would say. However, she did not excuse herself at all. My mother broke down while telling us how she's already expecting a baby. Let's just say my dad had to buy a new phone after telling her that he's filing for a divorce. I think we had to pay as well for leaving a huge crack on the television set also.

I haven't been able to properly talk with my dad yet since he became really despondent about everything that I'm beginning to worry about his health. So for the time being, I couldn't keep myself in check even though I'm hurting from all the events that are happening in my life. I had to make sure dad doesn't go kill himself because of my mom. I couldn't even think about mom since all my attention had been on dad.

If my father hadn't known that my exams start today, I would have stayed at home and accompany him. We had a shouting match back at the hotel since I wouldn't go to school. In the end, he's still my father and I had to follow him. I had to ask him to go to work to at least let him forget about this mess for the time being.

So here I am at school and for the first time, I had the time to think about myself. It's funny to think that I found time for myself at school. Scratch that. I could see Nico and Grover making their way over to me with smiles on their faces. I tried for a smile as well. I don't like to drag them into this mess.

"Sup cous!" Nico greeted me and I was quite surprised to see him in high spirits.

"Umm, are you alright?" I asked him with a confused look. Who wouldn't though? My cousin is one of the most emo kid I have ever met.

"Yeah, of course I'm alright. Why'd you ask?" He replied with a smile and that smile is becoming borderline creepy.

"Dude, even I had to ask if something's wrong with you. You kept smiling ever since I saw you a while ago." Grover inputted. I nodded in agreement.

He just ruffled his hair and sighed. "Umm well..," he mumbled and he was downright blushing. My cousin is blushing and the last time I saw him blushing is when we saw his Perry the platypus boxers.

"Dude, you're blushing!" I exclaimed and he just touched his face and blushed even more.

"I'm not!" He tried to deny it and walked away but this is blackmail material and we had to know.

"Nico! Why are you blushing?" Grover asked with a mischievous smile on his face as we walk beside Nico.

Nico abruptly stopped and I didn't notice we were at our classroom already, however, we didn't go inside just yet since we had to know what's causing Nico resemble a tomato.

He mumbled something that we didn't catch.

"What?" Both Grover and I asked the same time.

"I met a boy." He whispered and Grover had a big smile on his face while I had confused look.

"Okay. And you're blushing becauusee…?" I uttered. Grover just rolled his eyes on me.

"What?" I asked because I'm really confused. "So what if he met a boy?"

Nico just gave out an exasperated sigh. "He's not just a boy. He's a very cute boy." Nico said dreamily. Okay, things are getting weird.

Grover saw that I still haven't gotten whatever is happening to my cousin and said, "What kind of cousin are you?" He rolled his eyes again and began speaking again, "He's gay, Perce."

I just looked at them with a confused looked for three seconds before I finally processed what Grover had said.

"YOU"RE G-," I never finished shouting because Nico's hands covered my mouth immediately.

"DUDE!" He whispered-yelled at me. "Privacy much!" His eyes was bugging out because I was about to blurt out his secret. His whole face is in a tinge of red and I can't really blame him. I just nodded furiously since I can't breathe that well with his hand covering my face.

When he decided that I won't blurt it out, he let go of my mouth and I began to ask him as soon as his hands were off me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him with a hint of betrayal. He usually told me everything even though he use most of his time brooding over things.

"I just didn't know how to tell you guys." He looked down with his face still flushed with embarrassment. Since I can't really blame him, I nodded to assure him that we forgive him.

"When did you know you're gay though?" I asked him curiously.

"Since we were ten years old. I think it was when I had a crush on you." He said nonchalantly and I paled when I heard that.

"Say what now?" My face have been downright funny since Grover was laughing so hard on the side. "Dude, shut up." I pushed Grover and he fell down on his butt. He was still laughing though.

"I had a crush on you before." Nico repeated and I just blanched.

"Okay. I did not hear that." I closed my eyes and covered my ears but that didn't help cover Grover's annoying bleats of laughter.

"I'm your cousin though!" I said. Nico just shrugged and I can't look at him without thinking of that. Gods, this is so awkward.

"Don't worry, cous. I don't think of you that way anymore." He said while putting his arm around me.

"Dude, let me forget all about this before you put your arms around me." I said while taking his arms off of me.

"So who is this guy you are crushing on now?" Grover and I asked the same time and we just looked at each other and grinned. Meanwhile, Nico won't look at us and was staring at his feet.

"Come on, cousin." I urged him. "Tell us." I even gave him my puppy look.

"Dude, that only works at Annabeth." He said when he looked up and saw my expression. However, when I heard Annabeth's name, my look faltered and thank the gods that they didn't notice it.

"Pweaase." Grover pleaded and had the same expression and almost all of the people passing us were giving us weird looks. One guy even hollered how idiotic we look like which we rolled our eyes in retaliation.

"Will Solace." He whispered and blushed a deep crimson and we just gawked at him.

"Him!" The two of us blurted in surprise. "Will Solace?! The guy who is in our gym class?!"

"Okay, the first few times that both you and Grover had said the same thing had been alright but this is just getting creepy." Nico noticed. "You sure you guys aren't gay, too?"

"Shut up." We chorused together.

"And since when did we have him on our gym class?" He asked us and we just rolled our eyes.

"He's been there the entire year and you haven't noticed him?" I asked him and I was quite surprise since that only means Will haven't noticed him as well.

"I guess Nico was too busy looking at you, Perce." Grover joked and I just blanched. Both of them laughed at my expression.

"Grover. Not cool." I said with a serious face while looking at him. I turned my head back to Nico.

"So, what happened anyway?" I asked him.

He was about to answer when I saw Annabeth coming to our direction with Luke by her side. I didn't want to confront Annabeth right now because I don't know what to say to her yet. I don't want to say unnecessary things to her just because I'm quite miffed about her bailing on me.

"Oh look at the time. We should get to class now." I said with a weird voice while I look at my imaginary watch on my wrist.

"What are you talking about? We have like ten more minutes and besides Annabeth is coming here." Nico argued. I didn't want to respond back since they are getting closer to us and I went inside without them. "Just say I'm studying." I said before leaving the two of them. I quickly went to my chair and buried my head into the first book I got out of my bag.

It was five minutes later when I heard the scraping of the chair near me. "Perce, you do know you have your book upside down." I recognized it was Grover's voice and I was quickly relieved that Annabeth got the message.

"Oh? I didn't notice." I laughed too hysterically which they both noticed.

"I'm guessing she bailed on you." Nico dove right in to my problem.

"What? Noo, she-," I was interrupted when Nico's fist came in contact with my desk.

"Damn it, Perce. Stop defending her." I was surprised to see a complete 180 on Nico's mood but then again, he just learned of what Annabeth had done.

I sighed in defeat and said, "Yes, she bailed on me. Yes, you're right. Happy now?" I completely let my sour mood take over.

"No." Nico replied. "When are you going to confront her, Perce?" He said exasperatedly which I responded with a shrug.

"Come on,-," this time I interrupted him.

"Let it go, Nico. I have other problems anyway." I mentally cursed myself since I decided I wouldn't drag them into the problem of my family.

"What happened?" Both of my friends asked me simultaneously.

"Now, who's saying things at the same time?" I tried for a joke in hopes they would forget about it but I guess I don't have that kind of luck. They just stared at me until I surrendered.

"You know what my mom did last time right?" Both of them nodded but I saw that they knew what I was about to say.

"Well, apparently, they never stopped." I said sadly and I think I felt a tear slipped onto my cheek. I quickly wiped it off.

"Oh no..," Grover reacted while Nico put his hands onto his face.

"Oh and you're gonna love this. She's expecting a baby." I continued. "I mean, I always wanted a step-brother or step-sister." I said with a fake enthusiasm.

"How is your dad holding?" Grover asked and my face must have said it all because the flinched at the sight of my expression.

"That bad, huh?" Nico said. I nodded.

Mr. Blofis came right in with high spirits and I couldn't help but accuse that he must have learned that my parents are divorcing. My face must have been pretty angry because I saw his face flinch when his eyes rested on me.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Percy?" Mr. Blofis called when he couldn't take it any longer.

"No, Mr. Blofis." I replied with a raised eyebrow.

He just sighed and said, "Stay after class." I gave a stink eye in response. Seeing that he can't say anything else to me, he began discussing the lesson for today.

_Nice_, Nico mouthed to me and I grinned back at him. I didn't listen to his discussion the whole class time.

Nico and I were just playing tic-tac-toe while Grover was just watching us. I know that Mr. Blofis noticed what we were doing but he didn't say anything to us all. He kept continuing his lesson until the bell rang.

When everybody had packed up and was ready to leave, Mr. Blofis called me again, "Percy." I just nodded to Grover and Nico to wait outside.

"Yes, Mr. Blofis?" I said with a definite bite in my tone.

He sighed and began, "I know that you are mad," I couldn't help but snort at that. "But you should know that you're mother wouldn't have done that if she weren't happier with me." I couldn't believe what he said and before I could even realize what I was doing, I had already punched him in the face.

"Listen here, _Paul_," I said with disgust while he cradled his cheek, "I don't know what kind of seducing you did with my mother but never ever tell me that my father hadn't done enough for my mother." I spat every word to him. I then left the classroom like I hadn't punched my teacher at all. I was quite shocked that he didn't suspend me or anything but I guess the man still has a conscience.

I didn't even stop for my friends who were waiting at the door. I quickly strolled to our next class while they caught up with me.

"So, what happened?" Nico asked me.

"I punched him." I said nonchalantly.

"You what?!" Grover said with a definite surprised look on his face while Nico had a big grin on his face.

"Way to go cous." He congratulated me and gave me a high five.

* * *

><p>It was already our lunch break and we had already bought our food. Today is pizza day and I had to thank the gods because they had at least given me something good today. We were laughing at the fact that I punched our English teacher today.<p>

"Oh my gods, I can't believe you just did that." Grover exclaimed while shaking his head in disbelief. I just grinned at him while taking a bite out of my pepperoni pizza.

"He had it coming." I said with my mouth full.

"Dude, that's disgusting." Nico reprimanded me.

"Oh shut up, Di Angelo." I replied. "Anyway, you haven't finished your story about Will." I stated when I remembered about Nico's new crush. We had the pleasure of seeing Nico blush again.

"How'd you guys get to talk to each other anyway?" I continued to ask him.

"My father decided to give me an errand at the grocery store-," he began but quickly stopped when he saw something. We followed his line of sight and we saw Annabeth coming to our table. My whole body turned rigid and I quickly ducked my head.

"Hey guys," Annabeth said shyly.

"Hey," Grover was the only who addressed her. I wanted to know what her expression is but I'm afraid I will forgive her easily if I looked at her feeling sorry.

"Umm, hey Perce." She called out to me and I nodded my head to let her know I heard her. I then felt her sit beside me.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" She asked timidly and I knew that she came here to say sorry to me. Well, I hope she came here to say sorry to me.

"School stuff." Nico said vaguely and there was another awkward pause.

"Oh, umm Perce. Could I talk to you for a moment?" Annabeth asked me.

"Talk then." I said a bit coldly. I could feel her flinch at my side.

"Umm, could you..could you help me pick a gift for Luke? Our first monthsary is coming..sooo..," she asked me shyly and I just blew a fuse.

"Why don't you find it for yourself, Wise Girl." I said with so much bite that when I left her, she was still gaping at me. I quickly left the cafeteria and I just let my feet carry me to any place except near Annabeth. I couldn't believe Annabeth didn't even try to beg for my forgiveness. Doesn't she care about me anymore?

All those questions swirled around me when I heard Luke's voice coming from a classroom.

"Gods, you're so hot." I quickly stopped when I heard Luke and girl's moaning coming from the inside. I quickly peeked inside and saw Luke and the school slut, Drew, making out like there's no tomorrow.

"Why are you still with that nerd girl anyway?" Drew asked after they stopped making out.

"You know me." Luke stated while winking at Drew.

"You want her virginity." She stated blandly.

"Hell yeah." He had a huge grin in his face and I couldn't help but step inside the classroom.

"What did you say, Castellan?" My whole body shaking in anger. I can't believe she's thinking of Annabeth like a piece of meat.

I thought Luke would at least say some excuse because I could blab this to Annabeth but his grin never left his face. "You heard me, Jackson."

"Why you little..—I'm going to tell this to Annabeth." I said to him.

"Would she believe you?" He asked me innocently and I stopped reaching for the door. Luke's grin became wider when he saw me hesitate. I wanted to protest and say that she would believe her best friend but would she? She doesn't even try to apologize to me when she bailed on me without warning.

"Of course she wouldn't. You can't do anything and I would get my way with her." He said smugly and I was on top of him giving out punches before I could even process what I'm doing. He kicked me in the gut and quickly stood up while I try to recover. He then punched me that I stumbled back to a chair.

I saw in my peripheral Drew filming our brawl with her iPhone. Damn that slut. Luke took the chance of me being distracted and threw a book at me. I caught it with my face and heard my nose break. I could feel the warm trickle of blood on my face.

I was almost punched in the face but I quickly dodged it and punched him the gut. I saw him fall down and crash onto the chairs when I heard the door open. I looked at the door and saw Annabeth with wide eyes. I saw Nico and Grover walked right in as well.

"What the hell, Percy?!" She shouted at me and quickly went to the side of Luke. "Luke, are you alright?" She comforted him and cradled his head.

"Why did you punch him?!" She screamed at me and I couldn't believe she didn't even notice my state.

"I don't know. He just came in here and started beating me up. I just defended myself." Luke said innocently and Annabeth just glared at me harshly. She quickly stood up and poked me with her finger.

"What is wrong with you, Jackson?!" Her voice sounded so mad. "I can't believe that you're going to take your anger out on my boyfriend just because I wanted to buy him a present and not you!" Did she really thought of him to go that low for a stupid present?

"You think I did this because of that?!" I asked her incredulously.

"You tell me!" Annabeth bit back.

"I punched him because he was sucking face with that slut!" I screamed back at her. Annabeth's gaze softened a bit and finally looked around. She saw Drew still filming the entire thing. She then shifted his gaze back at Luke.

"Is that t-," she tried to ask him but Luke quickly denied it.

"Of course not! I'm loyal to you!" He said sincerely that I almost believed him if I weren't here a while ago.

"Like hell you were loyal to her!" I accused him. "You said you only wanted her virginity!"

"Stop being jealous of our relationship, Jackson. Stop spouting lies!" Luke responded to my accusations. "Who are you going to believe, Annabeth." Luke looked at Annabeth with pleading eyes and I knew my best friend believed his boyfriend for more than a few weeks instead of his best friend since years ago.

"You can't tell me you believe him Annabeth?!" I asked her with obvious worry in my voice. "You wouldn't believe your best friend? Your best friend since you asked me when we were little?!"

"You mean a best friend who is jealous." Luke replied to my pleading. Annabeth just stared the two of us contemplating on what to do.

"You can't tell us that you don't believe Percy?" Nico asked and I was quite startled since I forgot they were in the room.

"Annabeth, he's your best friend." Grover tried to convinced her and I saw the stubborn look on her face and I knew that she doesn't believe me one bit.

Annabeth just looked at Nico and sighed. "Perce, just go." She finally said and my heart just plummeted.

"What?" I could already feel my eyes began to water.

"Just go!" She yelled at me.

"Why don't you believe me?!" I yelled back and I couldn't help my tears to fall down.

"Because I know that Luke won't do that to me! Just go! You're not the same as before. I'm ending this friendship since you couldn't even be glad for me." I looked at her with betrayed eyes before turning my back on her.

I ran after that and I couldn't even care about the shouts that was calling for me. I just tuned them out and ran back to the hotel.

I didn't notice the honk of a car though. The next thing I heard was the siren wailing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, he did get into an accident but this is not what I meant in the summary of the story. That happens in the later chapters. **

**So hope you guys enjoy that. I'll try for a more feels train moment in the next chapter but I don't know. I'll be in a festive mood since it's christmas and that's going to be hard lol.**

**One more thing, should I continue or discontinue any sideline stories. I just wanted to at least had a breathing room for Percy when I added about Nico's sexuality.**

**So there you are fellow readers. Like always, Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. I would like to know what you guys feel about this chapter. Ask me anything and I'll try to answer it in my next author's note. Hope you guys enjoy.**


	6. Sixth Mistake

**A/N Hey there guys! Late Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year! So since I had nothing to do at all today, I decided to finish my sixth chapter. This ends the chapters that I have done in advanced. Anyways, I was getting a lot of questions whether this will continue to be a Percabeth. At first, I would say definitely but lately, I'm thinking of another way with Percy's love life. However, you guys will get Percabeth in this story, I am just not sure if I'm going to make it till the end. Ugh, it's so hard not to give away spoilers lol.**

** kablamstar Although a lot of people and including you said that Percy should be paired up with other characters, I just don't have the heart to write that out. I will always be a Percabeth shipper so I was just thinking of killing Percy. Just kidding. I really don't know how to end it yet but it will come to me. Also, for Poseidon. I have it already planned out and I can't wait to post it.**

** myra Haha that's one track that I'm considering as a possibility. **

** nonameforthisguy Hmm you'll find your answers for Annabeth in about 2-3 chapters later because I think I'm about to end Percy's POV. For Sally's reasons, it will take a while till you find out why she did it in the first place so sorry for that.**

**Proxima Alpha Centauri I am sorry it took so long to reply lol. I kept forgetting that so I'm really sorry for that. I think I will just do PJO characters and won't add the HOH characters.**

**Once again, I would like to thank all my readers. It has been a pleasure reading all of those. If you guys have any questions, I will answer them in the next author's note. So review, rant or flame if you want. Enjoy guys!**

**SIXTH MISTAKE!**

* * *

><p><em>The girl stood up quickly and faced him. The anger in her face is evident. "Who are you to judge him? Who are you to say he sucks at tests when you are no better." She spat at him. "Who said you can tell me who to like or not?" She shouted at him and her glare was so harsh that he flinched under it.<em>

_She slapped him so hard that his glasses flew out of his face and was scratched from the impact of the fall. It didn't hurt him physically though, but it sure stung him._

_You don't know anything, Percy. Stop being jealous of him just because he's better than you." Annabeth said to me in a deadly whisper._

The memory played on my mind and I wonder why it had to show this. I tried to completely suppress it since it was very painful to think about. I was about to voice it out when the memory changed.

_My dad was towering over Mr. Blofis' unconscious naked form. My dad's face was like a raging tempest and I could see his fist covered in blood. However, what shocked me even further was my mom. She was undeniably naked beneath the bed sheet._

"_Honey, it's not what it looks like." She tried to explain but even she saw how pathetic her excuses are and she could also see it in my eyes how I easily deduced her unchaste ways._

Great, first it was Annabeth. Now, my mom?! I think my head hates me as well. The scene changed again.

_It was three pm when Annabeth had decided to text me that she's on a date with Luke and wouldn't make it. This was the first time that anger flared in me because of Annabeth. I was so mad at her that I threw my phone across the room. I didn't even care that there's a crack on my phone or the fact that it won't start up anymore._

"_I'm sorry, sir but your wife hasn't come in for about four weeks now. Her editor is getting quite angry with her. Please tell her that since she hasn't returned our calls." He stated to us and my dad just paled into a ghostly white._

"_Because I know that Luke won't do that to me! Just go! You're not the same as before. I'm ending this friendship since you couldn't even be glad for me." I looked at her with betrayed eyes before turning my back on her._

Those scenes just kept on replaying constantly inside my head and the sounds kept getting louder and louder that I could feel my head throb from the headache it's causing. However, it soon stopped abruptly. The loud noise was replaced by an eerie silence and the darkness seemed to stretch forever. I don't know how long I have been sitting alone in the darkness. It felt like only hours and I was whisked away into who knows where.

The first thing I noticed was the constant beeping noise. It was soothing in a sense but then, the next thing I noticed was the unbearable headache. It felt like I was hit by a truck. It then clicked to me that I got literally hit by a truck. I quickly opened my eyes and tried to sit up when I found myself lying down.

"Ughh," was the first sound I made when I felt waves of pain hitting my head that I had to clutch my head in my hands. The pain was so great that I almost didn't felt the bandages circling my head. I also felt pain on my body that I felt like going back to sleep again just to avoid feeling this.

As soon as the pain subsided a bit, I looked around the room and found myself in a hospital room. I quickly saw the culprit for the beeping sound. The heart monitor was perched just beside the night stand beside the bed. I also saw the television playing something that I couldn't recognize. I was about to wonder why there wasn't any sound coming from it when I saw it was on mute. I need to get out of the bed since it felt like ages since I used my legs.

I was about to get out of the bed when pain shot from my side and I quickly grasped it. "Fuck!" I shouted because of the pain. I quickly found my stomach completely covered in bandages. I also saw my left leg in a cast. There goes my plan for getting out of the bed.

The door opened unceremoniously as I try to find any more injuries on my body. My head quickly flicked towards the door and saw my dad.

I saw how disheveled his hair is and I saw that he hadn't shaved at all. I quickly wondered how long I have been unconscious since my dad seems like he hadn't shaved for days. However, what really got me was the complete pain I saw in his eyes. I was just glad when I saw relief wash over his face but I was not glad when he tackled me into a death hug.

"Oh gods, Percy!" He cried as he hugged me to death. "Thank the gods." He murmured.

"Da—daad," I tried to say and I could feel pain shooting from my side. He quickly remembered that I'm still injured and let go of me.

"Dad, that—," I tried to complain but I was completely interrupted by his yelling.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He shouted at me. "YOU ALMOST DIED!" I couldn't blame him for getting mad but seriously, I just woke up.

"Dad, it's not like—," I tried to excuse myself but he wouldn't hear any of it.

"WEREN'T YOU LOOKING WHERE YOU WERE GOING AT ALL, PERCE?!" He yelled some more and I wish the doctor would come in here to tell my dad you couldn't scream blood mary at the patient.

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE QUICK ACTION THE PEOPLE AROUND THAT STREET, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" I am getting tired of his shouting. It's too early for this but I noticed the sun already setting.

"Dad," I tried one more time but then I heard his voice crack and I realize how worried he must have been.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED! I could have lost you, Perce." His voice started to get lower and I saw tears pooling in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose my son as well." He whispered and I knew how much this affected him. I hugged the defeated form of my dad as he slumped onto my bed.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry I made you worried." I soothed my father. "You won't lose me, dad."

I could still hear my dad bawl as we hugged it out but I didn't need to hear it since I could feel him tremble against me. It must be a torture for my father to see me like that. The embodiment of the love between him and my mom was me and I know my dad wouldn't want to lose that. He already lost my mom to a teacher. He wouldn't lose his son as well.

After a few more minutes, my dad finally regained his composure and sat up. He took a chair that and sat on it.

"How are you feeling, son?" He asked me as he looked at me critically and he saw me gripping my side.

"My whole body hurts." I complained as I gripped my side.

"Do you want water?" He asked me and I quickly noticed how parched I was. I nodded in assent. He quickly got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll just get you some water." He said as he left the room. I had barely found the clock and saw it saying it's nearing six p.m when dad returned in the room. He held out the bottled water to me and I took it.

"How long was I out, dad?" I asked before taking a long gulp from the bottle.

"More or less two days." He replied and my eyes were wide as saucers.

"What?!" I asked completely astonished.

"Yep. Apparently, when you get into an accident, you go into hibernation." He teased but I could hear the worry in it.

"Does mom know?" I asked him and I saw his jaw clench. I don't know whether I want to see my mom or let my mom know I had an accident.

"She does. I just didn't let her in here." He said while looking down at the floor.

"Okay." I said. I trust my father's judgment and besides, seeing her will bring me more painful memories.

"Is that alright with you?" He asked and I just nodded.

"What happened anyway?" Even though I have almost remembered it, I still wanted to hear the complete story.

"Apparently, the people who saw you said that you were crying too hard that your tears marred your eyesight and didn't see an incoming truck. Unluckily for you, the driver was eating a sandwich at the same time and didn't see you come out of nowhere." He explained to me and the memory just assaulted my head. I just nodded.

"Why were you crying, Perce?" My dad asked me in a serious tone. I looked down, embarrassed of the fact that I almost got myself killed for crying about a girl.

"Was it about, Annabeth?" His voice was laced with so much concern that I had to nod in order to assure him that I trust him.

"What happened?" He pressed on and I couldn't help but feel annoyed. I sighed since I know my dad is just worried about me.

"I learned that Luke was only interested in her because he wants to get Annabeth's virginity." I started and I saw my dad furrow his eyebrows.

"And?"

"Well, when I heard that, I punched him and had a match with him." I said sheepishly but my dad had that proud look in his face that made me know I did the right thing.

"Hmm, who won?" He asked.

"I did." I said smugly.

"Never thought you had it in you, son." He teased but I could see him deeply impressed. I just mock frowned at him at his teasing. He chuckled at my look.

"Anyway, when Annabeth comes in the room, she doesn't believe me at all and sides with Luke." I said bitterly while looking away from my dad. I just heard chair clatter.

"What?!" I flinched at his voice and looked at him tentatively. He looks mad. "But you're her best friend!" He stated in a loud voice.

"I'm not anymore. She said I was jealous of their relationship and terminated our friendship." I didn't know what triggered it but I could feel the tears flowing freely on my face. My dad's rage completely subsided as he saw me and hugged me.

"I mean, I know I'm not the best best friend out there but I always wanted the best for her." I complained to my dad and I couldn't hide the pain in my voice. I could feel my dad flinch as he hears my voice and I know he is thinking the same thing since my mom did the same.

"I know you did your best son." He tried to calm my bawling. "I know when I'm saying that Annabeth doesn't know what she's missing. You are a wonderful child, remember that." After that, he let go of me.

"I know that this doesn't help right now but maybe this is for the best." He said to me. I didn't know what made me say it but I retorted, "Just like mom?"

He didn't say anything and left the room. I was just ashamed and berated myself for doing that to my dad.

* * *

><p>Spongebob was playing on the television but I wasn't really watching it. My head was still full of so many things. First of all, I couldn't believe I had the nerve to bring in mom when I knew that my dad is hurting that much. So much for being a wonderful child, I chided myself.<p>

Second was my mom. I am still wondering what is my mom's real reason for cheating on dad. Was she really unhappy with my father? Then there's Annabeth to think about. I am still hurting that I lost my best friend but maybe my dad was right. She said she doesn't want me as a friend anymore. I guess I should stop trying then. If she doesn't want me as friend, then that's her choice.

I don't know what happened but anger rose inside of me when I think of Annabeth. It is quite interesting since I was still hurting because of her a while ago. Now, all I feel for her is anger. I guess it just sunk in that she left me for Luke.

Then, I remembered I missed three days of school. Crap. My exams! I

I didn't have time to contemplate on what I'm supposed to do about my exams since the door opened and dad entered the room. There was an awkward silence and I guess I'm to blame for that.

"I'm so—," I never finished apologizing since dad held his hand up.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said son." He began. "But your mom and Annabeth is two different things." He said and I know that they were. I nodded in agreement.

"However, both of the women we cared about greatly has hurt us." I could see him tremble in rage. "I don't think staying here in this city will help us forget that." He said and I was shocked by the proposition he was saying.

"Umm, are you saying—," I said tentatively.

"Yes. I had a job offer a few months back and I called them if the offer was still standing. They said yes."

I was shocked to feel excitement at the prospect of starting again in a new city. I guess I have been too overwhelmed by all the happenings here at New York that I wanted to get away from it.

"Where?" I asked.

"Virginia. Virginia Beach." He said and I don't why there's a huge grin in my face. My dad had a huge smile as well.

"When can we move?" I asked excitedly.

My dad just laughed at my eagerness. "In about a week." He replied and I whooped gleefully but my smile slid off when I remembered mom.

"What about, mom?" I asked. My dad's smile slid off.

"Dad, just spit it out." I said when I saw him hesitating.

"Our divorce should be completed without a hitch. I think give or take six weeks." He said while looking anywhere but me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Well, what do you mean by that?" He said trying to evade the real question.

"Dad," I said exasperatedly.

"Fine, fine," he said while raising his hands in surrender. "Well, when you have me as a father and two brothers that are quite influential, things tend to turn the things we want."

"Okay," urging him to keep going.

"Well, I have full custody of you and your mother kinda doesn't have any right over you now." He finished tentatively.

I don't know what to feel when I heard that and I just stared at my dad for the longest of time that he became fidgety. After a few more seconds, it finally sunk in and I smiled, "Well, that's great dad."

I didn't notice that my dad had been rigid the whole conversation until I saw him breathe a sigh of relief. He smiled at me once more.

"So, you finally talked to your brothers, huh?" I teased him. They hadn't had the best communication for over five years and it was quite a shock that they helped my dad out.

"Well, let's just say I convinced them pretty well." He said while winking at me.

"Were you crying while talking to them?" I asked him.

"Noooooo," I knew I got the right answer by his childish answer.

* * *

><p>It was already Friday and I was still in the hospital with nothing to do. I think I had watched every reruns of Doctor Who already. I was about to go completely bonkers when I heard noise outside my room.<p>

"Should we knock?" I heard a bleat and I instantly knew it was Grover.

"It's Percy. Why should we knock?" That was definitely Nico arguing back.

"But isn't that rude?" Oh my gods, how long are they going to stand there.

"Since when did Percy think of barging in as rude?" Nico argued back.

"But—," Oh for the love of blue food.

"Quit your arguing and come in here." I hollered.

I saw them come inside the room and I gave them a huge grin. "Sup, guys." I greeted them

"PEERCCYY!" Seriously, Grover is such a hugger.

"Grover, get off me. I'm still not healed." I tried to push him away but Nico hugged the both of us.

"NICO!" I complained but my grin wouldn't fade. Both of them got off of me when I finally screamed in pain but they were still gracing me with huge smiles. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"How'd you guys know I'm here?" I asked them.

"We saw your father going to the main office of the school." Grover said.

"Yeah, Grover ran into him actually. He was ogling a girl and didn't see your dad." Nico teased Grover whose whole face had gone red.

"Oh shut up, Nico Solace." It was Nico's turn to blush. He gave his death glare to Grover. I was just laughing at the two of them.

"Nico Solace, huh?" I teased Nico. He just gave me a weak push in retaliation.

"Shut up." Both Grover and I laughed out loud.

"What happened to you?" Grover asked me.

"Hmm, dad didn't tell you?" I questioned back.

"He just told us you got into a car accident." Nico answered.

"Oh, it was truck, not a car." I said nonchalantly.

"What?!" The two of them shouted at the same time. "How?"

"Well, I was crying too much and didn't see the truck coming then bam." I explained. They just both shook their head.

"So, what's happening at school?" I asked them hoping they wouldn't catch the fact that I want to know what's happening with Annabeth. Even though I decided that I am angry at her, it doesn't mean that I don't want to know how she is holding without a best friend.

"Oh, so you missed all of your exams." Grover enlightened me.

"No duh." I rolled my eyes at him. "What else?"

"You mean with Annabeth?" Nico deduced and I curse my cousin's insightfulness. I nodded.

"Well, she noticed that you weren't at school," I perked up with that, "But then again, I doubt she cares since she has Luke to accompany her." I suddenly have the urge to punch something.

"Nice punch on his face by the way." My cousin grinned at me. "He is now sporting a huge black eye." I smiled in return but Nico and Grover saw that it was half-hearted.

"You're better off without her." Grover inputted and I knew that even if they don't tell me that.

I sighed and said, "I'm going to be moving in less than a week." I told them. I wanted to tell them already since I don't have that much time left.

"What!?" I couldn't blame them when they blurted that out at the same time. "Why?!"

"My dad had a job offer down south and we took the chance to get away from all of these." I explained.

"But…Perce!" Grover didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." I looked away from the both of them.

"Isn't this like running away from the problem?" Nico asked and I knew he had a point there.

"I know but would you blame us?" I looked back at Nico straight in the eye. Nico just sighed and turned his head away. I would miss them so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So yeah, I actually picked Virginia since I used to live there and I really love the place :P I haven't lived in Virginia Beach though but I have visited the place. I will try to remember what it is like since it's been a long time since I've visited the place.**

** adebisi980 So he will be leaving in the next chapter :) I was about to put that in this chapter as well but I decided to prolong it a bit further since I want to write out Sally's and Annabeth's reaction when they found out.  
><strong>

**So there you have it guys. I am sorry to say that I don't know when I'm going to update since I am going to focus on my other story. I am going to finish that and update at least two chapters on my other story before updating this one. So I really don't know when but I hope it will be by the end of January.**

**Keep on reading guys! :D**


	7. Seventh Mistake

**A/N Hey guys! How is the new year for you guys so far? So I said to you guys I wouldn't update till I finished my other story but I couldn't stop writing this story so here I am again! So here you guys. My update for the month since I still keep my promise that I will finish my other story. This chapter holds the conversation between Percy, Sally and Annabeth. I really don't know if I did alright with this one but yeah, I'm quite happy with what I wrote.**

dogbiscuit1967 **and **DarkArno **I was quite shocked to see you guys still wanting Percabeth lol since most of the the others seem like to pair Percy up with others. LONG LIVE PERCABETH LOL**

myra **Yeah even I would have a hard time forgiving as well**

nonameforthisguy **Yeah, I'm trying for a different feel in this fanfic. I really hope I would keep up this kind of updates since I have the feeling that once I hit a writer's block, my work would degrade.**

**So Thank you guys for the positive reviews. Thank you very much since it is really fun to write this all out. So once again, review, comment or even flame! Enjoy guys!**

**Seventh Mistake!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

It was already Sunday when the doctor had finally relieved me of the hospital. I was so glad to be finally taken out of that place since I felt like I was going to die out of boredom. It was a good thing that Nico and Grover had spent most of their time visiting me there because I don't know what I'm going to do if they were not.

I still hadn't heard anything from my mom nor Annabeth that I quickly forgot about them. I guess my mind and heart listened to the doctor as well and avoided anything that could trigger stress.

"Sorry for keeping you so long, Perce." Dr. Apollo said to me. "We just had to know fully that you are alright before discharging you." I just nodded. I still had my cast on my arm but thankfully, they had taken off the cast on my leg since it wasn't that damaged.

"Thank you again for your skills, Apollo." My dad told him with utter gratitude.

"No problem, Uncle P." Dr. Apollo winked at him. He's the son of Zeus, my dad's brother, from another woman. Hera, Zeus' wife, had always hated Apollo and his twin sister, Artemis. She made their lives a living hell and it was thanks to my dad that they were able to move out.

"So how's Artemis?" My dad asked.

"Oh you know. She's still convincing our sister to join her cult." He rolled his eyes.

"Haha, she still hates your dad then." My father assumed.

"Oh yeah." Apollo chuckled.

"Daaad," I whined to him while tugging his clothes. I felt like a child for doing it but I am so done with this place.

"Percy," my father sounded exasperated.

"It's okay, Uncle P. I could understand him." He chuckled and ruffled my head. I hated being small. "Just call me if there's any problem, okay?" My cousin reminded me but I was itching to get out of this hospital so I just nodded.

"Say thanks to your cousin." My dad said to me whiling thumping in me in the head when I was about to run off to the car. You can't blame me when I just want to get out of this building.

"Thanks, Apollo!" I said with sincere appreciation but I quickly took off just to see the outside sky instead of just looking it from the window in my room. I heard Apollo chuckling as I burst outside.

"PERCY!" Dad had been a little overprotective over me ever since the accident so every 'extreme' movements I would make, he would go berserk on me. I just sighed and waited for my dad to join me before setting out for the car.

"Goodbye Apollo." My father bid farewell to my cousin and jogged over to me. When he reached me, he thumped me in my head again.

"Daaad," I whined.

"Stop whining, Perce, and just because you're leg is out of the cast, doesn't mean you could sprint with it." My dad chastised me and truthfully, I wonder when he would stop overbearing over me.

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time since I woke up. "Fine." I responded so that I could appease my dad's worry over me. We walked towards dad's car.

"Dad, do I have to go to school this week?" I asked him since I was wondering whether I would have to plan to avoid Annabeth.

"You don't have to. Go get bored at the hotel." He winked at me to annoy me. I just pouted at him.

"Don't worry, Perce. I asked Nico and Grover to stop by the hotel." He tried to cheer me up but I still had my pout.

"We'll also stop by to get some blueberry ice cream," he offered when he noticed I was still being sulky. I perked up when I heard about the blueberry but it quickly died down when I remembered why I love blue food.

"Oh, right." My dad said when he remembered about my mom also. "Never mind. We'll just get pizza." He offered again and I gave a weak smile. We hadn't talked about mom ever since deciding that we'll be moving to Virginia and I hadn't thought about her since then.

When we finally reached the car, I was shocked to see it replaced but I quickly hid my bewilderment. I knew that he changed car since his old car was handpicked by mom. I guess he wanted to move on from her. I don't know what I should feel since we had that car ever since I was a baby. Seeing it gone means that the chances of my parents getting back together is zero already.

Even if I hate what my mother had done, I still would want my family back together. However, I guess all hope is lost and I would never be able to call my family complete again. It was a quiet drive towards the hotel we were staying on and silence had always mean bad things for us.

Because of my ADHD, I couldn't stand it and turned on the radio and just my luck, my parents' song was playing.

_I'll always look back  
>As I walk away<br>This memory  
>Will last for eternity<br>And all of our tears  
>Will be lost in the rain<br>When I've found my way  
>Back to your arms again<br>But until that day  
>You know you are<br>The queen of my heart_

My dad quickly shut off the radio that it looked like he wanted to destroy it. Another silence ensued again but tension rose in it. It had to be my luck that that song would be playing.

I was about to say sorry to my dad when he said, "You should talk to your mom." I just stared at my dad since I don't whether I heard him right.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"You should go talk to your mom." He repeated and I was just shocked. He stopped my mom from seeing me these past few days so why now?

"Why?" I asked out loud and I noticed how hard he is gripping the steering wheel.

"It's just –it's," I didn't even notice that we are already at the pizza place until my dad parked it. He sighed out loud and I instantly knew why but I wanted to hear it from himself.

"Look, son," he faced me and I could see how much he steeled his nerves just to say it. "I know your mom did..things," he chose his words carefully.

"But?" I urged him on.

"But she's still your mom and she has to at least see you one more time." He finished and closed his eyes. I was saddened that he couldn't say his reasons to me and had to resolve into saying other things.

"Do you still love her, dad?" I asked him bluntly. He immediately opened his eyes and all I could see was pain in it that I instantly felt sorry for asking him. He then looked out of the car and nodded his head slowly.

"She's still the queen of my hearts." He whispered and closed his eyes like he is remembering something. I knew that it will really take him a long time to move on from my mom. I wondered how he is holding up these past few days back at the hotel when I'm not with him. I guess not that well since he avoided going back to the hotel and stayed at the hospital almost 24/7.

I nodded my head and got out of the car. My dad heard the door open and opened his eyes. "I'll go meet with her dad." I said after getting my right leg out of the car. "Now let's go since I'm starving!" I said with a fake cheerfulness. I wonder what will happen with the meeting with my mother.

Line Break

Tuesday rolled in and I haven't talked to my mother yet since I'm scared to meet with her. I don't know why but I felt like seeing her would make me not want to leave her. Just like my father, I still love my mom and I always remember how much she meant to me.

"Perce," my father called to me and took me out of my musings. We were eating cereal for breakfast and I had to get used to it since we don't have mom to do our cooking anymore. Now that I think about it, all we had in the refrigerator were take outs. I need to learn to cook or I wouldn't survive when we have our own house again.

"Perce!" My dad called me again.

"Yes?" I finally answered.

"You alright?" He asked and worry is evident on his eyes.

"Yeah, of course." I responded easily. My dad scrutinized me once more but let it go in the end.

"So when are you going to meet with your mom?" He asked while taking another spoonful of cereal. I was caught off guard since he is being nonchalant about it.

"I don't know." I said slowly.

He just sighed and put his spoon down. "Tomorrow's our flight Perce." He reminded me and I just looked down. There were so many things that I had to think of and this is not helping at all. I guess I should have checklist.

"I'll talk to her in time." I assured my dad with a smile and he just looked at me but in the end, he let it go and ate his cereal.

"Do you want a ride to the house?" My father asked.

"No, no..," I said far too quickly, "I mean, it's alright, dad." I told him and he just nodded. I didn't want him to come because I knew that he still loves her and meeting with her again will hurt him even further. We ate some more before I finally had the courage to ask him.

"Dad, how is the divorce going?" I asked him curiously and I saw him stiffen.

"It's going….well." He said carefully and I just nodded. I asked him since I want to know so that if mom ever restrained me from going, I know my dad will just put a restraining order on her.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I decided to go to my mom after my father left to meet his attorneys. I arrived at our house after a long walk since I wanted to prolong our meeting but I immediately regretted it. I felt so tired and I am sweating like a pig. This is what I hate about summer. When I finally arrived at our house, I saw a car parked in my dad's parking space and I instantly knew that Paul is inside. My heart turned cold as I realized that my mom couldn't stop even if it meant losing us.<p>

My resolve hardened and I wanted for this meeting to be over with since I don't know what I will do if I stayed longer in their presence. I stood in front of the door and let my hand hang in front of our doorbell. I wondered when did I have to use our own doorbell and my heart fell just thinking about how things would be when we finally leave New York.

I finally steeled my nerves and rang the doorbell. I heard the familiar tune of it and I heard the footsteps of somebody. It had to be Paul who had to open the door. He was shocked to see me that he immediately took a step back. I grinned mentally knowing that the punch I did to him left a mark on his face.

"Percy!" He sounded so bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my mother, Paul." I said coldly and it felt good to call him just Paul.

"Oh, right. Come in." He ushered me in.

"Paul, honey. Who was at the door?" I heard my mom called out and my heart shattered to hear her call Paul like that. I wanted to get out of here but I knew I need to talk to her one last time. I heard the footsteps and I knew she is coming down and I don't know how I should feel but I know I shouldn't feel this much hatred.

"Oh, someone wants to meet you." Paul called out upstairs and we waited for her.

"Who is that, honey?" She said as she arrived downstairs. I was being blocked by Paul and I stepped out.

I knew that my mother is pregnant but I didn't know that it had been a while since I saw a bulge already. My hand clenched and I couldn't believe how much my mother had betrayed us. I didn't notice though that my mom ran towards to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh Percy." I could hear my mom sob but I didn't feel anything for her. "Percy, Percy." She chanted like a prayer. She finally let me go and I could see tears staining her face but I felt no compassion towards her. I just felt disgust instead.

"Oh my gods, your arm." She said while both of her hands are on my shoulders. "You have bruises on your face also." She said and she was about to touch my face but I swatted it away and she finally caught on to what I'm feeling right now. She stepped back a bit from me.

"Hello, mother." I said as cold as I could and I saw her flinch from my tone.

"Perc—," she started to say but I raised my hand to stop her.

"I don't plan to stay long. I'm just here to say something to you. Get out of here, Paul. This is between family only." I said coldly and had stared at him. He was about to protest but my mom looked at him pleadingly. He just sighed and left the house. I saw my mother tearing up again and little by little, my strong will is being penetrated.

I closed my eyes before speaking again. "Dad and I will be moving." I said to her. The next thing I know I am being engulfed in her hug again.

"No, Percy. No..please." She begged to me and we both know that this is killing the both of us but I still pushed her away.

"I made up my mind, mother. Just like you did." I said to remind her.

"Percy, I just couldn't—," she tried to say but I continued it for her.

"Couldn't stop cheating on dad?" I said and my voice raised a bit and she flinched like I slapped her.

"Percy, you don't understand." She tried to take my hands and I swatted her hands again.

"What don't I understand, mother?!" I exclaimed. "Dad love you so much and you betrayed him!" I saw her break down in front of me.

"Why did you betray us mom?!" I shouted at her defeated form. "I thought you loved us! But you love him more than us!" I didn't notice that I'm crying as well.

"Percy, you have to understand—," I could barely understand it because of her tears but I didn't even let her finish.

"What is there to understand?! You're not my mother anymore!" I said with a finality that she stopped bawling for a while. She then lunged at me and hugged me tighter.

"Percy, son…please." Why is this so hard? I don't know how long till I waver so I pried her hands off of me. "Percy."

"I'm sorry, mom." I hugged her one last time before I ran out of the house with tears spilling. I really am sorry for my mom but right now, my anger for what she has done still overpowers what I feel about her tears.

"PERCY!" I heard my mom call me again but I never looked back and forged forward. After running off mom's house, I stayed at the playground Annabeth and I used to hang out and I kept crying my heart out. It seems like all I could do lately is just cry that I felt so pathetic.

I didn't even notice a little girl standing in front of me. She had the frizziest red hair I have ever seen and freckles are dotted all over her face. However, her green eyes captivated me. It wasn't the same shade as mine which resembles the sea. Her eyes resemble more of an emerald color.

It was unnerving to be stared at by the little girl that I had to make an unmanly voice. She just smiled at me and laughed.

"Haha, you're a funny baby." She said in a cute voice.

"I'm not a baby!" I said indignantly.

"Well, you look like one with you crying out like a baby." She told while sitting down beside me. I moved away a bit from her.

"I won't bite you." The little girl told me with her mouth upside down.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Rachel." She held her hand up for me to shake.

"I'm Percy." I said as I shook her little hands.

"Why are you crying, Percy?" She asked me and I couldn't help but feel jealous of her innocent voice.

"It's nothing." I replied while I was wiping away my tears.

"Well, it looks like something." She said to me and her eyes hardened while looking at me.

"It's nothing, kid." I told her harshly again.

"You don't have to be mean." She said to me and she was about to leave but I grabbed her again.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's alright." She said to me smilingly. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Rachel!" I heard a woman call.

"Oh, that must be mom." She said to me and she surprised me by hugging me. "It will be alright, Percy." She smiled at me again and ran off but she stopped and looked back at me. "You should cherish your time with your dad more, Percy." With that, she ran off and left me completely bewildered. Why would she tell me that?

* * *

><p>Today is the day we are moving and it feels unreal. It was the first time I woke up at 6 am and got ready early. I didn't even have to be yelled at to take a shower. My father was shocked to see me eating already when he came down and his hair was still disheveled.<p>

Dad and I hadn't talked at all yesterday when I came home. I went straight to my bedroom after coming home and thankfully, my dad didn't pester me on what happened. All I did last night was think about what happened to my life.

"Well, that's new. How long have you been awake, Perce?" My dad asked while making his coffee.

"I think it was six." I replied while still eating my cereal.

"Wow, that's a new record." He chuckled while I smiled weakly at him. I thought he didn't notice it but his face looked serious when he sat down across me.

"Are you nervous, Perce?" He asked me and his voice is laced with so much concern that I feel sorry for worrying him about me when he should worry about himself. He still have bags under his eyes.

"A bit and a little sad too, I guess." I replied truthfully. "I'm going to miss it here."

"Me too." He sounded so sad that it must have been such a hard decision for him to decide to leave this place. It held a lot of happy memories for us. Before we could have another sad moment, we heard a knock on the door. I stood up since I was done eating anyway.

When I opened the door, Nico and Grover burst inside the room screaming like crazy people, "PERCY!"

"Stop yelling!" I shouted back at them. They just smiled at me but I saw sadness in it. I didn't notice my dad coming up behind my back.

"Our flight is at 7pm, Perce. Be back by five, okay?" He told me then shoved us out of the hotel.

"Dad!" I yelled at him when he closed the door in front of me.

"Wow, that's just like how my dad get me out of the house before." Nico commented and all of just laughed. I even heard my dad chuckle from the inside.

"Come on, Perce! We will have the greatest day ever!" Grover said and dragged me towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>We found ourselves sitting near the lake in Central Park after having a lot of fun. Most of the time we just pulled pranks on other people especially on Grover. It was nearing five pm already and it felt like we only hang out for only an hour.<p>

I didn't realize how much I would be missing by leaving New York until today. I guess you never know what its worth until it's gone.

"You should have seen your face, Grover." Nico said while we were laughing. We just had finished pushing Grover into the lake and he was dripping wet. "I bet Juniper will love seeing you like this."

"Juniper?" I asked curiously.

"Oh shit." Nico muttered under his breath while Grover is giving him a death glare.

"Who's she?" I asked again. I didn't realize that they are hiding things from me. "Come on, guys. I haven't even left yet and you're already hiding things from me?" My voice held a tone of betrayal and I could see them flinch.

"I'm sorry, Perce." Grover said guiltily. "I told Nico not to tell you."

"Why?" I asked again and my anger dissipated quickly.

"She's—," Grover said something I couldn't understand.

"What?"

"She's Annabeth close friend and his girlfriend." Nico said it for Grover who couldn't meet my eyes.

"Oh," that caught me off guard but it wasn't because she was Annabeth's friend. "You have a girlfriend and you never told me?" I asked and I tried to be indifferent but I couldn't hide the sting that they hid things from me.

"Perce, it's just. I thought—," Grover tried to say.

"What? You thought I would tell you to stay away from her?" I said angrily. "Is that what you think of me?"

"No! Of course not!" He responded but I didn't believe it at all.

"Yeah, of course not." I said sarcastically.

"Perce…., I'm sorry." Grover bleated sadly and I could see tears falling down. I couldn't stand him looking sad since he always look lost if he's like that.

"Grover, I'm not going to tell you who to date. You like her, don't you?" I asked him and he nodded his head while wiping away his tears. "See? Why would I tell you to stop liking her? Besides, I'm already leaving anyway." I said to Grover.

"You're leaving?" I heard a voice I haven't heard in such a long time that it hurts to hear it again. That voice that soothed me before is now like a knife that wounds me everytime I hear it again. I looked at my back and saw Annabeth with a girl, who I immediately discerned as Juniper since she had the vibe of eco-friendly person, just like Grover. I just looked at Annabeth and I would thought that I would feel the same love I always feel when I'm around her but I just felt anger towards her.

I saw the others leaving the both of us to talk it out but I really don't want to be left behind her because I don't know what I'm going to do if she said something to hurt me.

"You're leaving?" She repeated and I still kept my mouth shut. "Seaweed Brain?" I couldn't take it and I tried to leave but she grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving.

"Talk to me, Perce!" She yelled at me but I just stood there looking at her without any of my emotion betraying me but deep inside, conflicts arise like tidal waves.

"If I did something to hurt you, then hurt me too! Slap me or punch me! I can take it all because I'm your friend! For gods sake! We're best friends, Perce!" Her voice is rose with every word but because of that, my resolve to stay quiet broke.

"You're right. I'm your friend. I'm just your fucking friend! And I'm so stupid to make the fucking biggest mistake in my life by falling in love with very own best friend. I have fallen in love with the person that has never seen my true feelings!" I yelled at her and I got a feeling a lot of people heard it but I couldn't care less. All I am seeing is the shock that is running through Annabeth's face.

"See! Haha. Have I finally stumped you, Annabeth!" I said before trying to leave again but again, she grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"Don't pin this on me, Jackson!" She shouted at me.

"Oh, we're on last name basis now, huh, Chase?" I retorted back.

"Shut up! You were just being a coward, Percy!" She told me while pushing me back.

"Me? A coward?" I asked her incredulously.

"Yes! You're a coward and you have always been a coward!" She said to me and I could feel her starting to have a rant. "You never said anything and now you blame me for the things that happened between us?" She let out a demeaning laugh before continuing. "Tell me, Perce. When had you taken the initiative to do anything? You always just stood there doing nothing!" She finished and she was panting.

My jaws clenched and my eyes grew colder, then, I did something I never thought I would do. In future references, I blame my anger. I grabbed Annabeth's face with my one hand and kissed her hard. I just kissed her but Annabeth didn't respond at all and she stood frozen. After five seconds, I stopped kissing her.

"Do you see why now? Do you see why I'm afraid?" I asked her quietly before finally I was able to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Here you go guys! How'd you guys like it? I think two more chapters before I end Percy's POV. I was actually planning on writing out Nico, Grover and Percy's day but I couldn't really think of any so I'm sorry for that. Anyway, the arrival of Rachel was kinda a spur of a moment idea since I remembered her lol.**

**Update is on next month guys. Keep on reading guys!**


	8. Eight Mistake

**A/N Hey my dear readers! So I kinda promised someone that I would be updating at the end of January and I know that it is February already but it is only February 1 so don't sue me. Also, for my note on Betrayed's Loyalty saying that I will update much later, I kinda changed my mind after posting that new chapter. I couldn't help but be overjoyed by the positive feedbacks from this and I wanted to thank my readers for the support. So, I don't know if the next chapter is the last POV for Percy or if I will add one more. It kinda depends whether an idea hits me.**

nonameforthisguy **So for starters, I think it will be only Jason that will be showed here from HoO since I don't see a way for me to include the others in here. Also, Annabeth only have friendship to give for Percy since she doesn't see him that way. I wanted to show that it's not because she loves him romantically that she felt bad but because she lost her best friend. And also it sounded cliche to me that when the hero kisses the heroine, she found herself falling for him. Also thank you for the comment. I wanted to produce something feels worthy with the mother and son moment.**

kablamstar **So if there's one thing I don't like to do is to let down my readers and another thing is to have unfinished stories. I have read so many unfinished stories that I wanted to rip it away from my memory so that I don't have to think about the many possibilities of how it should end.**

myra **Yeah, even I was kinda mad with how Sally turned out here. Although, the first pet name I thought of was sweetie but I saw some honey in the fridge.**

allen r **Hmm I would like to justify with what I said but that means I will have spoilers but rest assured that Lukabeth already ended. Even I hate writing those out. **

dogbiscuit1967 **So, you and all of the people who are reading should really await for the incoming chapters. I would love to see whether you still think that way. Anyway, I still agree with what you said. It is kinda the whole theme of the story since like the name applies, there are so many mistakes the characters are going to make.**

**So one's again. Thank you for the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story. **

**Here is EIGHT MISTAKE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

It had been three days since we arrive in our new home in Virginia and the fact that we are not in New York still hasn't sunk in yet and the thought of not seeing New York anymore left me empty since that was my hometown that I loved. Lately, I've been sleeping late and waking up so early in the morning that I have to wonder if this is going to a regular thing since I would dearly miss my sleep.

I just sighed and looked at my bedside table with an alarm clocked perched on it. The clock read it was 5:46 am and I had to groan. I really hate waking up so early but I couldn't sleep anymore. I sat up for a bit and looked around my new room and I don't know whether to thank dad or not for replicating my old room. My room is still painted with the ocean blue that I love so much and I had to laugh when I saw that my dad had found the same bed covers I had back at New York. At least, I could pretend just for a little bit that nothing has changed and we were still a happy family but it always recoil back when reality sets in me.

With that happy thought, I tried to sleep again and pulled the covers on top of me but I quickly took it off since I am sweating profusely from the heat of summer. I really need to talk to dad about setting the central air conditioning to a lower temperature. 70 degrees Fahrenheit is still hot but no, my dad thinks it is cold enough and for someone who loves the cold, I wonder what happened to my father to think like that.

The sweltering heat wasn't the only thing that keeps me from sleeping also. My brain worked overtime lately and it just kept popping memorable moments I had when I was still in New York. It was such a recurring thing that I don't cry anymore when I'm thinking about it. Well, I don't cry that much anymore.

I kept thinking whether I'm still going to see their faces and how are they going on about their daily lives now with me out of the picture. Nico would probably be seeing Will a lot now since he doesn't need to console me anymore. It was still kind of a shock to me that it took him longer to tell me that he's gay but I could understand why he didn't tell me at all in the first place. I couldn't even tell Annabeth. Who am I to judge him? However, I knew that he wouldn't care about me anymore since he has a new person to think of.

Then, there's Grover too. He doesn't need to keep his relationship with Juniper a secret anymore. It still stings that they kept a secret from me while I still haven't left. It felt like that they're ready for me to leave the place. Perhaps they are glad that I am gone now since I'm not exactly the same ball of sunshine from before.

Then, there's mom who seemed keen enough to start a new family with Paul. She doesn't have to miss me anymore since she will have a new child to take care of. A child that isn't the child of dad and a child that will probably cooler than me. I wonder if what she showed me days ago was just an act because what kind of mother would do that to her son without any remorse. She knew that I greatly admired their marriage and she didn't even care that she is about to destroy her son's beacon of hope in finding the right person.

The person that kept invading my thoughts ever so often was Annabeth, though. I kept thinking about the kiss I had with Annabeth. It was my first kiss and it was magical as I dreamed but for only about a second. Annabeth just stood there like she's disgusted in what I did. I knew that that's how she felt about me but it still hurts to finally confirm my suspicions.

I wonder how she is doing now since she doesn't have a best friend now but then again, she doesn't need a best friend because she has Luke. I blanched a little when I considered that Luke might be her new best friend. A boyfriend and a best friend in one because she trusts him more than me. The friend that had been there since they were little and she still chose him, the person that will hurt her the most since Luke only wants her for her body.

My whole body feels so rigid and stiff from all of these thoughts that I really hate my brain right now. I would thought that having an ADHD would let my mind wonder on different things, not on the same things over and over again.

I groaned out loud and I hoped that my father didn't hear it. Speaking of my father, he had been working a lot in the aquarium that I was quite curious if he is working hard to avoid thinking of mom. However, I doubt it is working since he had the same bags under his eyes just like me. I guess we really are screwed up men and I really wish that this running away thing would work.

I could feel my anger growing inside me and I wonder whether this will affect me later on. I knew that it's not good to keep this kind of feelings but what should I do when this kind of things happened. I lost my friends, my home, my mom and most of all, the person I love. The person I have associated with the idea of home. The person who I used to think was a safe haven had betrayed me.

I fell back to my bed and I turned once more in my bed towards the window and I had to moan when I see the sky glowing already from the incoming sunrise. Great.

Line Break

Thanks to the fact that my father had no idea how to cook, I took it upon myself to learn how to prepare and cook food. I don't know how we are going to survive with canned foods, take-outs and pizza. I wonder how my dad would have survived without mom. I tried not to flinch that much whenever my mom comes up in my brain from time to time. I accepted the fact I couldn't ran away from it.

I am still learning how to cook, though, and I am still starting small but I have to congratulate myself for being able not to burn the bacon and the eggs after two days only. Who knew YouTube tutorials could be so informational but I had to watch a lot more since having bacon and eggs for every meal is not something I want to get used to.

I had just finished fishing out the bacon from the pan and I was putting it in the plate with the rest of the bacons and eggs. I even finished making the coffee my father and I liked so much. It was kinda cool that we have the same taste in coffee as well and I was also relieved that we both liked the way I brewed our coffee since I didn't like to experiment with coffee that much. I had six coffees before we found our favorite and we were both hyperactive from all the caffeine we drank.

I was just finishing drinking my coffee when I heard the footsteps of my dad coming down from the stairs and you would think that my father and I had switched personalities since he was groaning about waking up early even if the clock read 8:50 already. It was a good thing that his work starts by 11 am.

"Good morning, dad." I greeted him and I placed his mug of coffee. I would have told him that it was hot but he drank it immediately and had burned his tongue.

"Dad-," I rolled my eyes because just like me, he can't function well without coffee. He just stuck out his tongue and I retaliated by sticking my tongue out too. Great minds think alike.

"Stop acting like a kid, Perce." He chastised me.

"I am a kid. What about you?" I retorted back and he just clamps up with that and I had to laugh.

"Shut up kid. You didn't burn the bacon again, didn't you?" He narrowed his sea green eyes at me. It was one of the traits that I really loved that I got from my dad. It was such a unique color for an eye.

"You have to have some faith with me, old man." I shook my head like I was disappointed with him for doubting me.

"I'm not that old!" He exclaimed and I had to smile but the banter we had. We only have each other now and I was glad that my father and I are getting closer to each other. He was the only family I consider now.

"Feast your eyes to my tasty bacon and eggs!" I placed the plate of bacon and egg proudly in front of him.

"You sure this is edible?" He asked sarcastically while eyeing it like it was poisonous. I just smacked my dad in the shoulder for doubting me and he just laughed at me.

"Relax, Perce." He took a bacon and ate it. I was just looking at his expression critically wondering how it tasted. I know that how I could mess with the taste of a bacon but it happened. Let's just say it was not oil I used in my cooking.

My dad's expression did not change at all even after swallowing it and I was kinda nervous since I have to be a failure when it comes to the kitchen if I couldn't even cook it. However, my dad smiled at me proudly and I couldn't help but whoop in excitement.

"Good job, son." He beamed at me. "Thank the gods it doesn't taste—," I interrupted him by throwing a bacon at him.

"Shut up dad." He just laughed at me.

Line Break

I was lounging at the couch watching my favorite show, Spongebob, and I was laughing like crazy like it was the greatest television show ever made. It is the greatest television show ever I decided after seeing Patrick and Spongebob have a war using sand.

I looked at the clock and saw it was ten already and I had to roll my eyes since my dad is taking a long time to take a shower. I had already finished washing the dishes and proceeded to clean the kitchen. I had already made both my bed and my dad's bed. I even picked up the mess we made and put all of our dirty laundry together. I better set a date for laundry day. I took out the trash already but I had the great privilege of being scented like garbage when I slipped and it landed on top of me.

I wonder when I became a housewife but hey, someone has to be responsible around the house especially since this house is quite big for us. A two-story house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms is too big for us that I wanted to bang my head into the wall since it will take a long time to clean this place.

I didn't even realize that I was just staring at the television without really watching when my dad pushed me off the couch. I just glared at my dad while he smiled innocently at me.

"What was that for, dad?"

"Well, you looked like you were bored and I felt like pushing you was good way to take you out of your boredom." He said to me innocently and I just sighed at his childishness. Well, I could be childish too so I can't really blame. Wait, I can blame him since I got it from him.

"You're going already?" I asked him as I saw him all ready for work. His work was only twenty minutes away.

"Yep." I was a bit down that I have to stay at home again alone. I didn't dare to go outside since it is sweltering and I don't know anyone out there. Not to mention, I don't even know the place that much for me to hang out.

"Wanna come with me to work?" He offered as he noticed my saddened look. My whole expression lit up with his suggestion and I tried to smother it down.

"Sure." I said casually but I was excited inside and I knew my father could see through my façade as he laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just did the same.

"Go take a shower then. I'm not going to take my son if he smells like that." He chastised me because I smell like trash. I just grinned at him when I noticed a huge stain on my shirt.

"Just give me a hug first, dad." I said to him as I opened my arms and he immediately saw the stain. His eyes bulge out and immediately stood away from me.

"Get away from me, Perce!" He shouted while taking off towards the second floor and locking himself inside of his room. I had to laugh at our interaction with each other. I knew this was our coping mechanism because this was how mom interacts with us but we both refused to acknowledge it and think it more like that we are getting closer with each other.

Line Break

The ride towards dad's work was pretty much uneventful but I liked it because after the events that happened these past weeks, I come to love this kind of moments. I was surprised, though, to see the same car he used before we left New York. He said that he was sad that he had to leave the new car he had brought but I guess he shipped it here.

As we dad drove along the streets of Virginia Beach, I couldn't help but compare it to New York where all I could see were buildings. Here, however, I could see the crystal blue beach they have here. It is kinda crazy how much we both love the water that I knew this is one of the incentives my dad picked it here.

I could see families going to the beaches though and I was taken off guard when I thought of the days we used to go together as family to the beach. I quickly shook those thoughts off and stared straight ahead and to my great displeasure, my father had noticed my sudden change of mood. I was glad though when he didn't say anything and just turned on the radio.

Another thing that I love sharing with my dad is the taste with music since we love to listen music whenever we take a drive. OneRepublic's "Counting Stars" were playing and we both hummed to the beat immediately.

We were humming to the tunes of the band all the way to the work and it seemed like the twenty minutes were shortened by ten minutes. I forgot how much time could pass quickly when we are having fun. Days seemed to stretch when I was just at home doing nothing while thinking of the life I left back at New York.

We arrived at his workplace and I had to whistle in amazement by the sheer size of the aquarium he was working at. I could barely read the huge letters spelling out Neptune's Palace since my dyslexia is acting up again.

When we entered the building, I had to sigh in relief to feel the cool air because the heat outside was close to being unbearable. I had to say the whole place looks fancy and I was sure that I could feel the excitement build inside me.

"Stop fidgeting, Perce." I didn't even notice until my father put his hands on my shoulders. I immediately stopped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Good morning, Uncle." I heard a girl speak and swiveled my head to see the receptionist.

"Good morning, Thalia." My bulged out when I saw my cousin in here. She was wearing all black clothing that contrasts the blue theme of the aquarium. Her hair is spiked up with purple highlights.

"Close your mouth, kelp-head." Yep. That's my cousin.

"Still the same, huh, Pinecone face." I retorted back and we both grinned at each other. She stood up and made her way towards me to give me a hug. She then proceeded to punch me in my arm.

"Careful there. I'm still injured." I said while caressing my arm. I don't even think that this is because of my injury. It was more like because she packs a punch.

"Yeah, I heard you got hit by a truck. Nice going there, cous." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't know that you live here in Virginia too. I thought you guys were still in Florida?" I asked her.

"Eh, I don't know really know what's going in that old man's brain you know." She said casually like she doesn't care but I knew that she is tired of her father moving her around a lot. "So, how are you lately?" She asked me seriously and I didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Oh don't tell me you want a heart to heart talk." I said to avoid that topic and I even punched her arm for a good measure.

"Really? How the heck are you so weak?" She said when she didn't even flinch from my attack. "You really need to work out, cous." She noted when she took my arms and surveyed it.

"So you could drool over it?" I grinned at her cheekily and ironically, she took my cheeks to pinch it. "Ah..ah,…owwww."

"In your dreams, Perce." She said after letting go of my reddened cheeks. I caressed my cheeks and I really hate it since her nails are long too and it pierces me my face as well.

I didn't notice though that my dad had left me here with my cousin. "Where's dad?" I looked around the corner and found nothing.

"Left you, of course. He's probably at his office." Thalia told me while making his way towards her desk. "You should really be more attentive."

"Oh, you should talk. I think I'm not the one who always fall asleep in class." I reminded her and she just gave me a blank look.

"Like hell I could care less about math." Math class was always the class where you could see her sleeping most of the time or so I heard from her brother, Jason.

"Still looks like hieroglyphics to you?" I deduced.

"Yep."

"So, how'd you get this job anyway?" I asked her and I stepped towards her workstation while looking around it.

"Well, dad says to do something productive for the summer. Translation: I need you out of the house." She said while looking at her nails. "Do you think blue suits me?" I just shrugged.

"Thanks. You're such a help." She rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome." I replied and I walked away so that I could tour the place.

"Hey! Left then right and another left. Third door on the right. That's where your father's office is." Thalia shouted at my retreating form. I just waved my hand to tell her I heard it.

I was following Thalia's instructions and I was about to go to the left corridor when I heard dolphins splashing nearby and a girl's melodious laugh. I was instantly enchanted by it and went straight to the sound.

I found myself standing in front of the dolphin exhibit and what looks like a trainer to me were swimming with dolphins. What I first noticed with the girl was that she was beautiful and the next thing I noticed was she looked just around my age. Her caramel colored hair was tied in a fishtail braid and I have to punch myself internally because how the heck did I know that. However, I remember liking that braid with Annabeth.

I shook my head to dispel the thoughts about Annabeth and continued to survey the girl swimming with the dolphins. Her complexion is milky that makes her timeless to look at and her smile was very simple yet so beautiful. I didn't even notice that my feet led me to her.

She then noticed me and smiled at me and I couldn't help my heart to beat faster. She was prettier up close and I could see her dark-almond shape eyes and I can't help but be captivated by it.

"Umm, who are you?" She asked while treading the water. The dolphins circled her while one dolphin swam towards me. I decided to pet it before telling my name.

"My name is Percy." I told her. "What's yours?"

She towards me and hauled herself out of the water. I couldn't help but blush at the long tan legs she is showing. She raised her hands for me to shake and I took.

"Calypso." She said while smiling at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay there's Calypso already. How did you like the chapter? Share your opinions. Review, comment, vent or flame. I really don't care lol. I just wanted to see you guys opinions.**

**Anyway, update is kinda unknown. Hopefully within this month or if not. First week of March.**


End file.
